


Accident Prone

by thebeastinsideusall, WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Imagines, Prompts, Headcannons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, All the fluff you could ask for, Colds, Cute, Defying Gravity - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Minor Injuries, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, The cuteness, Valentine's Day, stubborn girlfriends, the fluff, vampire attack, we seriously need bubble wrap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Two clumsy girls fall into the Winchesters lives. Who knew they were going to be a handful? An adorable handful





	1. Chapter 1

They worried. They worried a lot. And it's more than worrying if Lucifer would get out of the cage or if Crowley had another scheme in the works. They worried because the girls they found were absolutely hopeless. 

Somehow it had happened, Sam and Dean couldn't find a logical reason to leave them behind. Stranded in a diner at three am, no money to their name and scared senseless from witnessing the Winchester brothers take down a league of demons in no time flat. Hunted down simply because they were the orphaned kids of hunters. 

Dean had seen the look of fear on their faces, hated it, loathed it. But there was nothing more they could do. The brothers couldn't leave them there. The poor kids didn't know what was going on or what just happened. Not a dollar to their names, just the clothes on their backs and shattered phones. 

He'd looked to his brother and sighed, seeing the choice Sam had made. Already the younger brother walking up and offering them a chance, a choice to be safe from all of what they had witnessed. The bunker. 

That felt so long ago now. A few years back and now, the bunker was less quiet, it didn't feel so empty anymore with just the brothers alone. Now, the two girls were so ingrained into the Winchesters lives the boys had no idea how to live without them. 

Aileen and Mia. Orphaned at the age of five. Never knowing what their parents had done for a living. Trying to live their lives after finally thrown out of foster care, aging out. Trying to get into college, work full time and somehow pay for rent and food.

They were quiet girls who were very smart in their own ways. Each giving anything they did their all. They were sweet and caring, kindness the brothers hadn't seen very often. 

But they worried the brothers. 

Simply because neither one couldn't walk a straight line on a flat, stable surface without hurting themselves. It's a little sad. 

Like today. Mia went to see what Dean was up to in the garage. She slipped on an oil spot, banged her head on the concrete flooring, twisted her ankle trying to get up and then wrenched a tendon in her elbow as she fell again... In the span of one minute she'd nearly knocked herself out, put her arm in a sling and had her ankle wrapped up tight. Dean had nearly busted his head open trying to get out from under the Impala and help her. 

Or Aileen just a few days after... Sam still felt so guilty...he'd thought she had the bags of groceries... But that first step down the iron staircase just wasn't going to go well. She'd tripped, nearly dislocated her kneecap and had enough bruises and bumps to think she went up against a boxer and lost. 

Both girls now sat wrapped up and bundles on the couch, Netflix and popcorn at the ready. Dean and Sam both with arms crossed sternly at the two accident prone women in front of them. How in the world would they survive a day without at least one brother at the bunker with them? 

 

"Okay ... Just stay here." Sam started.

 

"Don't move..." Dean continued. 

 

"We'll get you whatever you want.." Sam.

 

"-just don't fall again!-" they both said at the same time. 

 

Dean leaned over and handed Mia the controller and her laptop, lightly kissed her lips and mumbled a 'please' for her to stay put. While Sam handed Aileen her sketch pad and pencils, stroking her cheek in his palm gently.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

"Dammit..." Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and growled low on his throat. 

 

The case was a big one. A giant nest of vampires holed up in a small Washington state town. All the signs were there. It needed taken care of soon. Soft laughing came from the kitchen and he sighed again. They couldn't leave the girls in the bunker by themselves. Last time had resulted in Mia slicing her hand open on a knife in the sink and Aileen giving herself a black eye from walking into a cabinet door. 

 

Sam leaned back in his chair, thinking the exact same thing. It was unavoidable, they were safer with them. With Castiel in the wind again and not answering them, they couldn’t have the angel watch over the girls.

 

So, they left the security of the bunker and loaded up the Impala. Listened to their excited chatter on the trip across the country. Worry laced the brothers and they couldn't help it, it was instinct. 

 

At the hotel Dean salted the doors and windows, Sam drew anti demon symbols and the girls sat on the beds playing go fish. Either completely oblivious to the dangers that could happen or entirely too trustful the Winchesters would protect them. 

 

"Okay, don't open the door for anyone. We have keys." Dean started and Mia looked up to nod, listening to their instructions. 

 

"There's a machete here on the table." Sam picks it up and sets it gently back down, the razor sharp blade in a thin sheath. 

 

"And a gun by the bed." Dean walks over, shows them both the safety and sets it back on the table. 

 

"We'll be fine, Dean." Mia smiles up at him so sweetly he's rolling his eyes at her. 

 

"Yeah, says the girl who knocked her head on the car while trying to get out earlier." He leans over, tugs her shoulder as his lips find the bump on the back of her head. "Stay inside, stay safe." She nods up at him. 

 

Sam goes over to Aileen and pulls her up and into a hug, her tiny frame engulfed in his much taller broader one. Kissing the crown of her hair and smiling as she tries to link her arms around his thick sides. "There's snacks in the duffle, don't order anything until we're back." 

 

The men left and locked the door behind them, making sure it was secure before climbing into the Impala and driving off. Several moments passed and Mia made a face. 

 

"They can't expect us to just sit here all night..." She's already bored, the wifi in the hotel was crappy and there were three channels total on the tv. 

 

"Mia don't... We promised." Aileen knew exactly what Mia was thinking. She'd seen the pizza joint a block down the street. 

 

"Technically we didn't promise anything." Mia have Aileen a look that said she wouldn't be stopped from getting pizza, a beer and some breadsticks. Girl had an addiction. 

 

"I'm going to regret this." Aileen stood and pulled on her jacket, slipping the machete into her jacket to hide it while Mia slipped the gun into the back of her jeans. 

 

"Come on! We'll be fine, it's just a block." How she would regret that choice


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

Cardio sucks.... They don’t even make it to the pizza place! Two feet out of the hotel door there's a guy standing there all fangs and hungry. Yay...

 

Somehow, they managed to run into the neighboring alley but were shocked to find a dead end. Not a fence or garbage cans, a solid concrete wall way too high to try and climb. 

 

Aileen can't get the machete out of her jacket, it's stuck in the sleeve made for it and the handles caught in her armpit. The vampire simply laughing in amusement as he stalks closer to them, watching the comical show. Mia can't remember how to get the safety off of the gun and is trying to figure it out without accidentally shooting herself. 

 

The vampires getting closer, toting them by showing rows of razor sharp teeth and dripping saliva. In her fright Mia grabs Aileen and pushes her into the wall, behind her and the gun that she can't find the safety on no matter how many times Dean has showed her. 

 

"Winchesters should be dead by now..." He leaned towards them, Aileen wants to hurl at the smell of his breath so close to them. 

 

He lunges and Mia shrieks, pushing Aileen back to the ground. A rip is heard and Aileen’s jacket is split enough to get the machete out of its pocket. But she fumbles and the blade goes clattering to the ground. 

 

Mia’s dropped the gun and it goes off with the force, hitting the vampire in the side and narrowly missing Mia as the vampire screeches and pines her down. Her hands at his throat to try and push him off of her. 

 

Aileen slices her fingers as she grabs the machete, whimpering through the pain as she tries to stand on the wet ground. Unsure what to do. She knew it needed to be beheaded, but she didn't have the strength to do that. And she could hurt Mia. 

 

"Gun! Get the gun!" Mia’s struggling and her strength is waning, snapping teeth going for her throat. 

 

Aileen drops the blade and instead runs to the dropped gun, pointing it at the vampire and firing off two shots. One missing and the other hitting him in the shoulder, it was enough for Mia to push him off and grab the machete. In her hustle she slipped as she swung, the blade leave her hands in a spin. 

 

The vampires head rolls to the ground, it's body hits the ground and the girls are left panting and shaking on the aftermath. They'd killed a vampire.... 

 

"What the fuck?!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

Mia heard his voice and dropped to her knees, adrenaline leaving her body and she's gasping for breath. Dean runs to her side and pulls her against his chest, staring bewildered at the headless monster in the dark alleyway. 

 

Sam picked Aileen off the ground before she herself fell, her hands gripping his blood stained coat. Her breathing ragged as she kept apologizing over and over I to his chest. "It's alright, it's alright." 

 

He met Deans eyes over the top of Aileen’s hair. Looks of shock and that underlying anger in his gaze as he looked back at Sam. Somehow, somehow, these two had killed a vampire on their own with little to no injuries. 

 

"Come on baby." Deans picking Mia up and her arms are so tight around his neck he can barely breath, but he doesn't complain. Once inside the hotel room both women are sat on the bed, the boys refusing to leave them alone until they check for injuries. 

 

Aileen had a nasty bruise starting on her hip and outer thigh where she'd fallen. Several palm scratches and the insides of her fingers cut pretty deep. Mia had several scratches on her lower back from trying to scramble away and out from under the vamp. Bruising on her sides where he'd pushed her and held her down. 

 

"I'm sorry..." She speaks out and bites her lip. "I just wanted some pizza." 

 

Dean groans and thumps his head on her knee as he kneels in front of her. They went through all that... For pizza... "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days...." He leans up and hugs her to his chest. 

 

"Next time just wait okay?" Sam chuckles, tilting Aileen’s chin up and smiles at her, telling her he's not exactly mad but he's not happy either. She hates that look, hates it. 

 

"We killed a vampire." Mia tries to lighten the mood with a shrug and cocky grin. 

 

"You sure did, some fucking how." Dean scoff and kisses her lips before standing and grabbing his phone. "Sammy I think they deserve that pizza, don't you?" 

 

Sam chuckles and nods standing up and starting to pull off his blood stained coat. "Make sure you get breadsticks." He mumbles as he heads to the shower, tugging Aileen with him with a smirk on his lips. 

 

"And cheese sauce!" Aileen laughs as Sam closes the bathroom door behind her. There's a click of a lock and Dean smiles at Mia. 

 

"Come're." He sits on the chair by the table and pulls Mia into his lap, pulling her close to his chest. "Don't you do that again, ever. You scared me." She stilled and gripped Deans jacket tighter. Nothing scared Dean, nothing. She nods into his chest. 

 

"Okay."


	5. Dangerous Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, they just don't get it

The Winchesters are scary men. Yes, they save as many people as they can. Yes, they have gone to hell and back multiple times to save not only their brother but family and friends. Purgatory and heaven, done. 

 

But these men, these men are dangerous. They can evade cops, real FBI agents, demons, angles, knights of hell, and every single thing on the planet. They can hide in plain sight and attack without a moments notice. These men are armed to the teeth at any given moment and will slaughter many, in order to maybe save one. 

 

They sever heads off vampires, stab demons inside innocent hosts with blades and smirk in the face of death. They do whatever it takes to protect those they deem worthy of family. And though that number has grown a bit over the years it's still a short list. However, when it's the love of your life bleeding and terrified, tied to a chair and mouth taped shut? 

 

Well... Hell hath no fury like a Winchester. 

\------

Mia wanted to surprise Dean with a birthday present. A special set of Craftsman tools that cost hundreds. She'd ordered them off Sam's account, and the younger Winchester had given her and Aileen the keys to his Mustang. Promising to keep Dean busy for the two hours it would take for the girls to get to the post office and back.

 

He should have known. That was a stupid move. How easy these two got into trouble. How easy they got hurt or caught up in things they had no business being caught up in. When two hours turned to two and half, he told Dean. There was something wrong. 

 

Demons, when was it not demons anymore? 

 

They'd called from Aileen's phone. The usual stick, 'we have your girls' 'give us what we want' blah blah blah. Sam had crushed his phone in his death grip of anger. He'd heard over the ranting, the cry of pain. Shrill and female, calling for help. Aileen. 

 

The Impala roared like an enraged panther, tires squealing and spinning as they came onto the warehouse. It's always an abandoned something isn't it? The doors were open, rusted and looked like they hadn't moved in years. Ugly yellow light shining down from the old street lamps. Lighting the entry of the warehouse. 

 

There they were, chairs sat back to back. An obscene amount of duct tape holding down arms and legs. Wrapped around chests and roughly ripping at their hair that was caught in the tape around their mouths. 

 

Dean and Sam stalked slowly forward. Took in the surroundings. Ten demons, possibly more hidden in the shadows. Eyes watch as Mia keep moving, tugging and twisting one forearm, Dean almost smirks proudly. She's loosened the tape to the point she could almost, almost maybe tug her hand free. 

 

"All those angels, all those vampires, all those sons a bitches..." Dean starts, refusing to let the lead demon start his spiel of useless ranting. His eyes darkened and for a moment, he looks like what he was when he has a knight of hell. A force that not even the king of hell could control. 

 

"They just don't get it do they Sammy?" He pops his neck, eyes unblinking and demon blade right in his hand. The other gripping tight to his bone blade from purgatory. A couple demons falter and slink back, scared. 

 

"No. They don't, Dean." Sam's eyes watched Aileen, the treats streaking her dirty cheeks and the bruise starting over her eye. They'd hit her. He nearly growled, both he and Dean kept walking forward, slow gate. 

 

"You see..." Dean starts and raises the hand with the bone blade. Noting how a couple more demons step back, fear in their borrowed eyes. "You're just demons...." He smirks, a deadly thing that makes them all start sweating. 

 

"We're the ones you should be afraid of." 

 

\---

 

Sam's cutting at the tape on her wrists, whispering softly to her so she keeps still and doesn't hurt her injured knee. It looks twisted and swollen, she hisses in pain whenever she moves and he's still seeing red.

 

Dean's already got Mia cradled to his chest, her usually snarky voice is sobbing and clutching to him. Babbling nonsense about tools and the post office. He doesn't know and really can't focus on it right now, just glad as hell she's alive.

 

"House arrest, both of you." Dean growls and the other three nod in unison. Two attacks in as many months. His heart can't take this crap. He's getting too old for this, they both are.


	6. Girls Night

6

The brothers looked at each other with worry. There was a vampire nest that needed to be eradicated, so they needed to leave. But they couldn’t take the girls with them, not after what happened the last time. Dean remembered how quiet Mia was, not really her sassy self. Sam was worried about Aileen, her smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“Think she’s free to come over?” Sam asked his brother, watching their girls like a hawk as they played video games on the couch.

“Yeah, can’t leave with them, but can’t leave them alone,” Dean replied, wanting to keep them safe. With a nod, Sam pulled out his phone, a few minutes later, they had a babysitter. 

Charlie entered the bunker carrying bags of junk food, chocolate, movies, and pizza. Fully prepared to spend some time with her friends she hardly got to see. Dean and Sam lead her to the living room, where Mia and Aileen were now watching a movie. Wrapped up in blankets, with a bowl of popcorn between them. They were still under house arrest and were glad of it. 

“Charlie!” Mia made grabby hands towards their friend, Charlie laughed and hugged her favorite gals. She settled beside Aileen and tossed her legs onto her lap.

“I got it handled boys, go gank those toothy bastards. We’ll be fine.” She smiled at the brothers, who stood apprehensively. Hesitant if they should actually leave, but knew that they had to. Sighing, they headed towards the girls.

“Stay safe, you hear me Mia? Don’t like it when you get hurt.” Mia placed her hands on Dean’s, where they held her face.

“Got it Dean, I’ll be okay. Charlie’s here and I got Aileen here with me.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Dean mumbled under his breath. Knowing full well that the pair were accident prone by themselves, but together was worse. But they were perfect for him and Sam anyway.

“Make sure you ice and heat that knee babe. Need the swelling to go down before we do anything else.” Sam was kneeling in front of Aileen, checking the ace bandage wrap so it wasn’t uncomfortable.

“I know Sam, ice it for an hour, heat for another, keep it raised. I got Charlie and my bestie here to help me.” She smiled down at Sam.

“Just go already! Unless you wanna watch sappy girl movies and drool over cute boys.” Charlie replied, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl. The brothers stood up to leave, but not before kissing their girls.

“Please stay out of trouble.” Dean murmured against Mia’s lips, “Love you.”

“You too Dean, go I’ll be fine!” Mia replied cheerfully.

“If need be, I have bubble wrap in our closet if you need it to wrap around your knee.” Aileen glared at Sam.

“Fuck you.” Sam just smiled winking at her, pecking her lips quickly, “Maybe later.”

The boys left soon afterward, not wanting to get threatened by Charlie. Knowing she’d drag them out of the bunker if she had to. Once the metal door slammed closed, they cheered in excitement. Ready to get the girls night started, games, movies and some well-deserved hang out time. Sam and Dean looked back at the shrinking bunker as they drove, worried that when they got back, there’ll be some new injuries.

“Think they’ll be alright?” Sam asked his brother, hating how they had to leave them behind. 

“Yeah…they got Charlie. I just hope they only get paper cuts.” Dean looked in the review mirror just as the bunker disappeared from view, hoping their girls would be at least in one piece when they came back.

Meanwhile, in the bunker, the girls were gearing up for a long night of fun. Charlie felt bad for the girls and how much the brothers worried for them, but they had the best protective boyfriends on the planet. So that helped. Charlie jumped off the couch, clapping her hands.

“Alright! I’m gonna pop the pizza in the oven and get us some snacks ready. Mia you wanna help? Aileen, has to stay here though.” Charlie smiled at Aileen who playfully rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, I think we have some fruit and veggies still. Sound good Aileen?” Mia turned to her best friend, who agreed happily.

“Sure would bestie, I’ll stay here and protect the couch.” The girls laughed, Charlie heading into the kitchen with Mia so they could get started on dinner. While Charlie started shifting through the various junk she brought, putting them into bowls, Mia took the stuff out of the fridge. And began slicing the fruits and vegetables for them to snack on.

“How did you guys meet the Winchesters?”

“Aileen and I were both orphans after our parents were killed. We were hunted down by a pack of demons, simply because our parents were hunters. Dean and Sam saved our lives, hated the thought of us being alone, took us in and here we are!” Charlie nodded, knowing the brothers hated not helping others.

“How long have you known Aileen?” Mia smiled widely at her friend.

“Our parents were close friends, so we always hung out with each other as kids. I tripped on a rock, scraping my hands, she was there to pick me up. Aileen slipped on the ice and sprained her wrist, but I was there to pick her up. Been best friends ever since.”

“That’s awesome! Glad you have-oh god, Mia you’re bleeding!” Charlie stopped what she was doing and rushed to grab the first aid kit. Mia was distracted, she forgot she had a knife in her hand and sliced her hand open. Charlie held a piece of gauze to her hand to stop the bleeding. The cut was bad, but she didn‘t need stitches, so Charlie just bandaged it up. 

“At least the foods fine.” Mia replied looking back at the cutting board and the sliced fruit. Charlie just smiled at her friend, turning to take the pizza out of the oven and slicing it, while Mia put the fruit and veggies in some bowls.

“Right, well foods done, snacks are ready,” Charlie and Mia started carrying everything back to the living room, “let’s go check up on Aileen to see if she’s still alive.” They met up with Aileen, who made grabby hands for the hot Cheetos, causing the three of them to laugh. Mia sat beside her, Charlie on the other side as they dug into the food as Aileen continued the X-Men movie they were currently watching. They made it their goal to watch all ten films, but after the fifth one, the group decided to take a break and watch a horror film. Charlie turned off the lights and snuggled under the blankets with the other two as the horror movie began to play. Maybe having the lights off wasn’t the smartest idea.

The hunt was successful, but it was a pain in the ass. The bloodsuckers had to be in gymnastics, so they were flying all over the place. It was early in the morning when they pulled into the bunkers garage. “Think they’re okay?” Sam asked Dean as they got out of the car.

“I guess it depends on what ‘okay’ we’re hoping for. They had Charlie, so it shouldn’t be that bad.” Not wanting to wake the girls up, they slipped quietly inside and headed towards the living room. Only to find all the lights still on and a massive bundle on the couch. Glancing at each other, they made their way around the couch to see the three girls huddled under the massive amount of blankets, staring off into space with wide eyes.

“Are you guys okay? What happened?” Dean asked crouching down in front of Mia, who shakily wrapped her arms around his neck. Aileen still clinging to Charlie in her frightened state. “Don’t watch Blaire Witch with the lights off, not a good idea.” Dean looked over Mia’s shoulder to Sam and Aileen, who was shaking her head in total agreement.

“So they’re fine Charlie? They’re not hurt?” Sam asked as he sat next to Aileen.

Charlie looked between them before answering, “Well…nothing major really.” Dean pulled away from Mia slightly and began to check her for injuries, noticing her wrapped hand. He quirked his eyebrows at her, waiting for an answer.

“It’s just a flesh wound. Charlie said I don’t need stitches, I’ll be fine!” Dean just sighed, kissing his girlfriends palm.

“Aileen, what happened to your eye?” Sam held her chin, turning her face around to where she was sporting a black eye. She didn’t meet his gaze and instead dug her face into his neck, mumbling something. “Babe, I can’t hear you, what did you say?” The boys looked at Charlie and Mia who started to laugh.

“She jumped during a scary part of the movie and managed to punch herself,” Charlie answered Sam, who smiled when Aileen groaned in embarrassment.

The brothers shook their head in disbelief but smiled all the same. “What are we going to do with you two?” Dean asked them, kissing Mia’s temple as he pulled her onto his lap when he sat on the couch.

“Love us, feed us, never leave us.” The girls said in unison, which caused everyone to laugh. Mia and Aileen might be a handful, but they were Dean and Sam’s adorable handful. And they wouldn’t change it for a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!  
> Comments are life!


	7. Chapter 7

It's been slow and the guys decided to relax. There’s an entire season of game of thrones on Netflix the girls had been dying to watch. So they make a giant bowl of popcorn and settle into the couches. 

 

Dean settled longways on the soft leather couch, tugging Mia onto his chest. Soft fluffy blanket thrown over them. On the floor lay Sam and Aileen. A giant pile of pillows and blankets under them and between them all the popcorn bowl. 

 

Cuddling with a Winchester is just about the best thing on the freaking planet. Well besides the sex of course, that's pure bliss. But cuddling is a very close second. Their warm and strong, easily holding up the girls if they fall asleep. Not to mention the way the boys are incredibly snuggly when they want to be. Who wouldn't want to be wrapped up in those arms? 

 

Halfway through the third episode, eyes glued to the giant flat screen, the lights flickered. Sam paused the show, he and Dean looked up to the ceiling to make sure it wasn't a mind trick. But sure enough, the lights flickered once, twice, then out they went. 

 

Aileen and Mia both stiffened and clung to the brothers. They hated the dark, terrified of it actually. And not the childhood fear of it just being dark but the fear of what hides in the dark. They'd been attacked enough to know that the dark meant not safe. 

 

"Dean..." Mia refused to leave his lap, her voice scared. 

 

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, urged her to sit up and on the couch. "It’s alright, sweetheart. We’ll go check the main, it's probably the storm outside." He assured her and tucked the blanket back around her. 

 

Sam picked up Aileen and settled her beside her best friend, doing the same and tucking blankets around them. The rare times the bunker lost electric it became increasingly cold. She couldn't get too chilly with her knee still busted up. 

 

"For the love of god stay here?" He asks and she gives a little huff, crossing her arms over her chest. "Stay." He points to the couch they're on and gives both a glare. 

 

As the brothers used their phones for flashlights and headed down the maze of halls, Mia and Aileen refused to sit still. Every corner held a vampire, every shadow was a ghost and every sound or creak was a demon. 

 

"Come on..." Mia spoke but Aileen refused to budge. 

 

"Mia no, last time we fell down the steps to the dungeon!" And it was true, that time Mia had broken an ankle and Aileen had dislocated her shoulder. Not fun. 

 

"I can't sit here in pitch black Aileen... It's freaking me out!" Mia squeaked and hugged a pillow close to her chest. Her eyes couldn't make out anything around them. The bunker having no windows made no lights just worse. There weren't even shadows. 

 

"Mia.... We should stay here." Aileen knew Mia wouldn't listen though, she was too headstrong. She felt Mia tug herself out of the blankets. The shine of her phone lighting up the lounge room. It didn't help much. 

 

"Come on, there's flashlights in the kitchen. It's just down the hall." Mia had started to walk away and that left Aileen two choices. Sit in the dark by herself, or follow her best friend. Hell no was she gonna sit in the dark... 

 

She caught up with Mia and they felt their way down the hall. It was quiet. And while the bunker was usually quiet, this was creepy quiet. 

 

Once in the kitchen they started to fumble through drawers and cabinets. Neither noticing the sound of footsteps because of the noises they were making. Something grabbed Aileen’s waist and she screamed out. Swinging her arm and the rolling pin that had been in her grasp. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Sam bellowed and held the side of his head, the lights flickered on finally as Aileen scrambled to Sam's side as he slumped to the table. 

 

"Jesus... Mia! What about 'stay' don't you two get?" Dean groaned and handed Sam an ice pack. "She got you good brother." Sam only glared at Dean while trying to console Aileen that he was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more adorableness for you lovelies!

8

 

“Aileen I’m fine. You shouldn’t be walking yet, your knee is still swollen.”

“Screw the knee Sam, I hit you with a rolling pin and gave you a fuckin’ black eye. So stop talking and put the frozen peas on your face please.” Sam sighed, but took the bag from Aileen and picked her up. 

“Sam, what the hell?” She wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn’t fall, as he made his way over to the library where Mia was playing on her phone. Sam leaned on the armrest, tugging Aileen on top of him, then placing the bag of frozen peas on his eye. 

“This way we can both rest up and I can keep an eye on you.” Sam said, locking his arms around her. Aileen huffed, but relaxed just the same. 

“Hey Sam, where’s Dean?” Mia sat up stretching. 

“He’s working on Baby last time I checked.” 

“Thanks Sammy.” Mia left the room quietly where they were already beginning to fall asleep and made her way over to the garage. She just hopes Dean wasn’t too upset with them not fully listening to them. It’s not exactly their fault they have a bad relationship with gravity. And fuck the dark, you never know what could be lurking about. As she neared the garage she could hear Eye of the Tiger by Survivor playing in the background, along with clanging of metal. 

Dean was under Baby’s hood checking on the engine, most likely giving her a tune up as well. She could just see her dad working on his favorite car. A black 68 Charger, with black leather seats. He promised as soon as if she was old enough, he’d teach her how to drive it. She never did get a chance to though, for a few days later, both of their parents were found murdered. Which they later found out, that it was a group of demons. She and Aileen were both five at the time, with no living relatives they were both put into the foster system. They were lucky they stayed in the system together, only being separated once, but now she had her best friend with her, so she knew she wasn’t alone. 

Mia walked down the stairs and made her way over to Dean, “Hey Dean,” he jumped, dropping whatever was in his hand and hitting the back of his head on the hood.

“Shit!” He rubbed the back of his head, resting his free hand on the car. “Mia, babe, you scared me.” 

“Sorry, I thought you heard me come in.” She ran her fingers over the spot where he hit his head, glad to find no bump. “You should be fine, probably a slight headache.” She bent down to pick up the wrench from where he dropped it and handed it back to him. 

“What’s the diagnosis?” Mia asked him as she peaked under the hood, already seeing what he’s been working on. 

“Radiator hose is broken, fuel filter needs to be changed, have to fix the headlights after I rammed a few vampires the other day with it. But she’s tough.” Dean had a deep love for his car and he had a good right too. She was gorgeous in every way, from the stories the brothers them, she’s been through a lot. From Dean taking his anger out on her after his father died, then building her back up. Making her better than she was before. 

“Mind if I stay here with you? The others are sleeping and I don’t want to wake them.” Dean looked at Mia carefully, most likely thinking of where she could be where she won’t injure herself. He turned around and brought a stool over for her to sit on. 

“Sit and stay.” He pointed to the seat, “I don’t want you to get hurt, but yes you’re welcome to stay.” Mia rolled her eyes but smiled widely at him, planting herself on the stool, swinging her legs back and forth. They talked back and forth about what they usually chatted about, then the conversation steered more towards cars. What car would win against the other, what the best engine was, how to make a car drive faster with added additions. 

“What got you so interested in cars anyway?” Dean asked as he bent under the hood again, wiping away some grease. 

“I don’t know, my dad always seemed to have a thing for cars. Aileen and I were given some family pictures before we were placed in the foster system, something about us 'coping with their death'. Dad and I were standing in front of his [black 68 Charger](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/27/e5/d1/27e5d107bcabbd68c33864e0ff2c1738.jpg), me on his shoulders, mom smiling at us. They took one of me in the driver's seat and Aileen in the passengers, smiling like we were on top of the world.” Dean watched as Mia chatted away about her relationship with her father, couldn’t help but smile at how excited she was. That’s what attracted him to Mia in the first place, sure she was downright gorgeous and her smile always lit up the room, but it was times like these. Them just hanging out together as he worked on Baby talking about another thing they loved. 

“How’d you find it?” Dean gestured to the 68 Charger parked in the garage, safely under a tarp. 

“Once Aileen and I grew old enough to leave the foster system, we did what we could to survive. Aileen got a job as a waitress at a stingy bar, I worked with a mechanic. We rented a one bedroom room from an old man who owned a junk yard. And that’s where I found it. She was in pretty bad shape, so I pretty much had to build her from the ground up.” Mia smiled, remembering how far she and Aileen have come since they were five. How they survived, pulled their way through the funk of the world and managed to stay on their feet somewhat. 

Leaning his hip on the car, he smiled fondly. Happy that these two adorable accident prone girls fell into his and Sam’s lives. “Wanna get your hands dirty babe? Could use another hand.” Mia’s eyes brightened like a child on Christmas.

“Really?” Dean nodded and laughed as she scrambled her way off the stool and stood next to him. They worked on Baby together for a while longer before Dean decided it was time they headed back in. Mia backed out from under the hood, not realizing that she knocked over the bar that held the hood up. It came crashing down in one swoop, barely missing the top of Dean’s head, but landed right on his hands.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean groaned yanking his hands back, that already started to bruise. Mia quickly, but gently grabbed Dean’s hands assessing the damage. 

“Dean, oh fuck, I’m sorry. I should’ve been watching what I was doing. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt…” Dean just cupped Mia’s face and kissed her softly. 

“I’m fine, they’ll be sore, but I’m fine. I’ve been through worse.” 

“I think we might have some frozen peas still.” He nodded and let her steer him back into the bunker and towards the kitchen where Aileen and Sam were sitting. Except Aileen looked worryingly over at Sam, who was cringing in pain. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Dean asked Aileen, who mouthed a ‘sorry’ at Sam. Sam the kind boyfriend he was, just smiled back at her trying not to move too much in his seat.

“I might’ve kneed him in my sleep and we’re definitely going to need more frozen peas.” Both Dean and Mia looked at Sam, who was indeed holding a bag to his crotch carefully. This, of course, didn’t stop them from laughing, it was going to be a good day.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

With Aileen’s knee finally back to normal, the brothers decided to lift the house arrest. Provided the two young women didn't leave their sides. Mia knew just what to do. They needed sunshine and fresh air, and the county fair was running (a couple hours away but close enough). 

 

"Please Dean....?" Mia pleads again. She's been asking for an entire day. Her whining tone grating at Deans ears because he knows he'll give in, just not yet. 

 

"No." He lifts the coffee cup and takes another drink, papers strewn over the map table in the war room. Trying to find a case. 

 

"Pleaaaaaase?" She's squirming her way into his lap, hips and legs wriggling as she sits. 

 

Dean groans and leans back, arms slipping around her aides as she looks at him pleadingly. Those baby blues kill him. He throws his head back and sighs. "Fine..."

 

"Yay!" She's hugging his neck and kissing his cheek and he's grumbling softly but pulls her closer to kiss her lips. 

 

\----

 

The impala finds a spot over the mowed grass and old gravel. There's lines of other cars and trucks, the sounds of a local fair flowing toward the sleek car. Aileen’s already out of the car, tugging the giant moose that's Sam toward the rides. 

 

Mia bites her lip excitedly and takes Deans hand. This isn’t his sort of thing. He doesn't like big crowds too much, makes him itchy. She knows he's armed to the nines and he even went so far to strap a blade onto her belt underneath her leather jacket. 

 

His eyes are searching everywhere and she knows he's got to focus on something or he'll go into Hunter mode. She just wants him to smile and get some sunshine, maybe grab some deep-fried Oreos. An actual date. 

 

She sees Aileen across the midway, both her and Sam have their arms up as they spin and spin on the tiltawhirl. Her face alight and flushed and Sam's hair going everywhere, moose. 

 

She doesn't like the rides, more because they give her massive headaches and motion sickness. So, her and Dean just walk around. His arm around her hips, hand on her side and every now and then he pulls her closer and kisses her hair or her cheek. 

 

Suddenly she stops and Dean stumbles a bit. Looking over her head to the stall where she's slowly moving toward. It's one of those you usually find at a carnival or fair. The little cork guns, worn clothe clown head moving back and forth in lines. And then he sees the giant fluffy unicorn hanging from the roof of the stall. 

 

"I want one of those!" She's squealing and pointing up at the too big stuffed toy. 

 

"Babe..." He raises an eyebrow at her. She couldn’t possibly want that thing right?

 

"Please!" She begs and he rolls his eyes, tugs her back into his side and starts to walk off. 

 

"No, you don't need another one of those things." Their room was covered in the stupid things, totally ruining his weapons wall with their fluffiness. 

 

"But Dean..." She's looking over his shoulder and pouting back at the unicorn. 

 

They meet up with Sam moments later. Aileen hidden behind a huge moose stuffed animal. It's antlers alone blocking her body from view. 

 

"Oh come on!" Dean growls and Mia gives him a quizzical look. He should have known Sam wouldn't say no to that girl... 

 

He looks back at Mia and she's near tears now. Watching Aileen try to hold her stuffed toy and her she was empty handed. Sam raises an eyebrow at Dean. Knowing he can't deny the challenge since Sam had already one upped him. 

 

"Sam got me a jumbo prize! He won it at the bottle throw." Aileen yells excitedly. 

 

"How many tries it take to win that thing?" Dean asks. 

 

"Just a couple." Sam shrugs. 

 

"I want one...." Mia pouts beside Dean. 

 

"Fuck... Fine! I'll win you one!"

 

He turns and drags Mia by the belt loops back to the stall, Sam and Aileen in tow after them. Throwing down some cash he yanks up the cork gun and starts shooting. It doesn’t take long to figure out the way the guns are rigged and then getting enough points to get the stupid prize. 

 

He yanks it from the teens hands and gives it to Mia, who's waiting all doe eyes and happy. "Ahhhh it's so fluffy!" Her smile and happy face make it worth it, until she sees a dinosaur the next stall over.

 

"Oooooo I want him too!" Deans dragging her away this time. He's had enough of the fair.


	10. Chapter 10

The late July heat was thick and humid. It was hard to breath in the hottest parts of the day. The lack of a breeze made it all that more hot. The bunkers air units were working full throttle just to keep it at a moderate 80 degrees inside. It was hot.

Mia groaned again, she hated being hot. Sweat? Gross. Unless it was crazy wild Dean Winchester sex, sweating was gross. And she was barely awake, laying on the cool floor of the war room, barely with enough clothes in to be proper. Dean and Sam both looking over their laptops while trying to ignore both girls as they tried to keep cool.

With a pout Mia sat up and poked Aileen’s side. "Do we still have those water balloons?" Quick as either brother could follow, both girls were running down the hall.

"What in the hell are they doin now?" Dean groans and rubs at the back of his neck, both of them hearing giggling and laughing from the hall.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asks with a small smile, closing his laptop and scrubbing a hand over his eyes.

He rolls his eyes and stands, walking quickly to the front room where he catches Aileen’s shoes vanish out of the entrance door. "The hell? Sam they went outside."

The brothers share a look before bolting up the metal grate steps and out the double doors into the bunker. Outside the heat hits them full force and as their eyes adjust to the shining light, Sam's hit in the chest with something wet.

He looks down and water is dripping from his now soaked shirt, a laugh and stumble shows the girls curling up and laughing. With a big metal bucket full of water balloons at their feet.

Sam raised an eyebrow, Aileen tossing a new balloon up and down in her hand gently. Both her and Mia looking every bit their young age of early twenties as they stood in shorts and bikini tops, hair tugged up into ponytails.

"Careful baby girl, you'll start a war." Dean warned Mia, she was pulling her arm back and taking aim straight at Dean, giant grin on her face.

She just grins and throws, Dean dodges but Sam's not so lucky. The splash of the balloon soaked his thigh and Dean's running toward Mia, her arm full of balloons.

"All's fair in love and war!" Aileen screeches and grabs her own armload of balloons, dodging Sam's long arms as she dashes into the brush and barely cleared pathways of the woods around the bunker.

Within minutes the boys have them cornered by the garage doors but more towards the abandoned garden from the days of the bunkers hay day. They had the last of the balloons but the girls had the hose, both of them holding the handle, ready to strike.

Sam attacks, Dean dodges and somehow the girls get tangled up in the hose. Feet get tangled, a crack is heard and then the whimpers of Mia holding her bad ankle. Aileen’s knee swelling as she tries to get the hose away from Mia’s foot.

"Dammit." Sam sighs and helps Aileen get the hose away from her best friend. Dean coming up to see Mia’s foot while Sam checks Aileen. That blasted knee is always getting hurt and she's biting the inside of her cheek as she stretches out her leg. "You okay?" There's water still dripping from his hair and her shorts are soaked but she nods and shrugs. They can’t help the clumsiness.

Dean sighs and can tell her ankle is well and truly broke, she'll have to go to the hospital this time and get a cast. He brushes her wet hair from her neck and smiles down at her as she tries to smile through the pain. "Well so much for that. Next time we just use the balloons, yeah?"


	11. Cooking Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls hang out while the brothers cook, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...the sauce thing did happen and was a pain to clean up. I have never hated white ceiling so much until this.

* * *

Sam and Dean thought it would be nice to just stay inside the bunker for the next few days. Currently, they weren’t needed for any hunts, so to them, it was like a mini vacation they all really needed. Aileen and Mia, of course, were under house arrest…again. Luckily Aileen’s knee was just bruised and slightly swollen, Mia’s ankle was broken but that didn’t stop them from keeping themselves entertained. 

Dean was currently making chocolate chip cookies, per request of the girls, while Sam was making spaghetti sauce for dinner. It wasn’t often that they had time to go all out for a dinner like this, so they were going to take advantage of it while they could. 

The girls were sitting at the table chatting away about the books they found in the library they found interesting. The boys just smiled hearing them talk about vampires and how it would make it more amusing if they sparkled, then ended up laughing about how they’d be a walking disco light. Sam and Dean had no idea what they were talking about, but if their girls were laughing then it was all good. Eventually, Mia got bored and looked over at Dean and where he was mixing a bowl of cookie dough then left to get coffee. She smiled, putting a finger to her lips to Aileen. Without the boys busy, she quickly – as quickly as her foot would let her – she scooped two scoops of the doughy goodness on some spoons and made her way back to Aileen. Sitting down just as Dean made his way back with the flour. Sam, however, saw the whole thing shaking his head at them. Mia just smiled widely, Aileen offered the rest of hers to Sam who smiled softly at her and took her peace offering. Then heading back to his own cooking. 

“What movie do you want to watch tonight Dean?” Mia asked as she pulled over her stool so she could sit next to her boyfriend. Sure, it would make her closer to the cookie dough, but Dean didn’t need to know about that. 

“I don’t know babe, why don’t you choose this time? Just please, spare me the sparkling vampires please.” He replied putting the rest of the dough onto the pans, then moving to make another batch. 

“Oooo could we watch Jurassic Park! It’s really good and we haven’t seen it in ages! Aileen could make the popcorn since she doesn’t burn it.” Mia squinted her blue eyes over at Sam who gasped in mock hurt. 

“I do not!” This time all three of them gave Sam the look. Sam huffed, pouting knowing he was beaten. “That was one time! And it wasn’t burnt, just overly popped.” He mumbled the last sentence under his breath, Aileen laughed and walked up to Sam and pecked his pouting lips. 

“It’s okay Gigantor, I’ll teach you.” He kissed her forehead, then got back to the sauce, letting Aileen taste it. Little did she know her shirt caught onto the knob turning up the heat as she stepped away so she could sit on the counter and watch Sam work. 

“Dean when is Bobby coming over? He said he had some new books for Mia and I too read and decipher.” Sure the girls were accident prone, but that didn’t mean they weren’t smart. They caught up with research fairly quickly and helped out their boyfriends whenever they could. 

“Sometime next week, he’s helping Ellen with a few things then he’d be on his way over.” Aileen nodded at the information while trying to keep a straight face as she saw her best friend try to sneak some more cookie dough from the bowl. Mia winked at you then went back for some more, but she wasn’t as sneaky as this time around. 

“Gotcha red handed!” Dean turned around with a huge smile on his face, except Mia wasn’t expecting it so it all went downhill from there. 

She screamed, causing her to jump and topple off her stool, which made her scramble to try to grab something. She ended up grabbing the rolling pin, knocking over a pan which turned the faucet on, a spoon to fall under the water which turned it into a spray machine, dousing both Mia and Dean. Dean tried to grab Mia, but ended up slipping, knocking over the bag of flour, covering them with the white powder. 

Sam turned around to go help them, but his shirt got caught on the stove dial, which he ripped off as he turned. Both he and Aileen quickly fumbled for the knob so they could turn off the stove, but it was too late. Before they knew it, the sauce on the stove top exploded, covering practically every surface it could reach. Including Sam and Aileen. 

Eventually, Sam was able to grab a hold of the nob quickly putting it back on and switching the stove off so whatever sauce was left wouldn’t burn. Though he was pretty sure he and Aileen were wearing most of it. While Sam was taking care of that, Dean was making sure Mia was okay, checking to see if her ankle was hurt again. 

“You okay babe? How’s your foot?” Mia tried wiping off some of the sticky substance from her face, waving off her boyfriend who was already checking it. 

“I’m fine Dean, just some bruises,” she scrunched up her face sniffing the air, “what’s burning?” Dean smelled the air as well, then his eyes went wide. 

“My cookies!” Quickly and somewhat successfully, Dean scrambled his way over to the other oven to turn it off and hopefully save their chocolate chip goodies. He was unsuccessful, however, for once he opened the oven door, smoke billowed out. So he quickly shut the door, turned off the oven and turned on the inner ventilation to get rid of the smoke. 

The state of the kitchen was bad, it looked like a war zone if a stranger decided to waltz on in. Dean and Mia were laying on the floor on their backs, covered in a sticky, flour, sugar, egg mixture with water from the sink spraying down on them. Sam and Aileen were sitting against the counter covered in red sauce, forever staining their clothes. No one said a thing, not wanting to talk about what just happened or what they now had to do. 

Clean up the whole place.

Mia and Aileen glanced over at each other and smiled softly, “At least the cookie dough tasted good.” The group was silent for a few seconds before all four of them began to laugh. Sam and Dean could never truly be angry at their girls, for they are what makes their life interesting and exciting. Reminding them of the joys in life besides what monsters the world holds. 

Eventually, the boys got up and carried their adorable accident prone girlfriends over to the showers so they could get cleaned up while the boys took care of the kitchen. Once everyone was showered, in clean clothes, the kitchen put back together. They all sat down in the living room to watch the movie. There was still plenty of sauce left, so dinner wasn’t take out again, but they did have to throw away the pan with the burnt cookies. For they were plastered on the pan and it wasn’t worth salvaging. 

But what could they say? They were their girls and there wasn’t a day that went by that they didn’t love them less. The brothers looked over at each other smiling as Mia and Aileen were curled up against their sides fast asleep, after dosing off in the middle of the second movie. 

Yeah, the boys were whipped and they didn’t care, it just meant they got to love them even more. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little different chapter this time, we wanted to touch on the subject of abuse a little bit, don't worry, nothing bad

Dean always knew this might happen. The blatant stares of disgust and anger as he carried Mia into an emergency room. The ones that noticed her bruises and cuts, the way her bad foot was at a weird angle. But he hated she had to witness this, how he explodes at people when he's had enough. 

The nurses wouldn't look him in the eyes, the doctor seemed skittish and stumbled over his wording of some questions as they examined her leg. At first he thought, you know maybe it's someone that knew who he was or they were a monster trying to save face. But then he was asked to leave the room so the doctor could ask Mia questions. He didn't need to leave the room, she literally fell off a ladder on the library. That was all there was to it. 

But he left, the door closed and he noticed the nurses skirt around him, as if they were afraid. Now he won't deny, over the years he's lost his smile and he's got an eternal bitch face. He always looks like he's about to punch someone in the face. But this was uncalled for, he hadn't even said much. Not even in an angered tone. He was just worried for his girl, that foot and ankle are weak. 

Seconds later his phone rings. "Dean, get in here now." His feet are turning and he's running back to her exam room, free hand itching for his gun in the back of his jeans, before he's even registered its her on the phone.

"Ma'am, I know it's scary but we can help you if you're in a bad situation.." Dean's got his fist in the doctor's blue shirt before he can finish the sentence. 

"And what kind of situation is that?" He's beyond mad already, the anger of the mark of Cain never compared to the rage he felt when he thought Mia was threatened. 

"He keeps saying your hitting me!" She's basically in tears, wanting to hold it back by biting at the inside of her cheek, voice wavering. 

Dean's face was slack for a moment before he slowly turned to the doctor he still held in his fist, nearly lifting the man off the floor. The man's eyes widening into saucers as Dean growled low in his throat, rage filling him up from the inside out, blood boiling in his veins. 

"You think I would hit her...?" His free hand slowly lifts to point at Mia, her face part anger part fear, fear for what Dean might do to the doctor in his anger. "That's the love of my life asswipe, she's my everything. The day I lay a hand on her in anger is the day I go back to hell." 

He throws the doctor down to the floor, the nurse scrambling to help the man up as he trembles in fear under Dean's unwavering glare. 

"Come on baby, we'll get you fixed up somewhere else. Cause it' seems a girl with anemia and no balance is instantly thought of as abused." He's lifting her up into his strong arms, hers wrapped around his neck. As they turn to leave she looks over Dean's shoulder and flips the doctor the middle finger. 

Later, after an hour drive the other direction and a doctor that didn't think Dean was beating his girlfriend, he's sitting at the war table across from Sam, bottle in his hand and no glass in sight. "I'm telling you Sam, guy thought I was hittin the fuck out of her." 

"God Dean... That's awful." Sam needed to be careful, simply because Dean was extremely upset still and anything could send him off into a frenzied episode, and they just fixed the busted door from last time. 

"I wanted to fucking shoot him... I would never, NEVER lay a damn hand on her!!" The anger slowly drained form his features and he slumped forward in his chair. Elbows on knees as he held his face on his hands. 

"Sammy I can't even think about it, it tears me up to think... Think that people look at her and see an abused girl and not the woman I love..." He wants to cry, just the thought of hurting her, God it's got his insides all tore up. 

Sam doesn't know what to say and watches as his older brother wipes a stray tear, gulp down another drink of whiskey and head to bed. Wallowing in his self hatred and blaming himself for everything like he always had, forgetting for a second that it doesn't matter what others think as long as she's happy. 

\---

Sam and Aileen needed new books to read, so they left to go to the library in town. The weather was nice, which made the drive even better. Sam picked up some coffee for them before they headed inside the library. As they headed in they were in a debate whether or not vampires would explode glitter if you killed them.

 

“But think about it, Sam! Edward was like a walking glitter stick in Twilight! What would happen if he like…exploded right there in the sun?” Sam tried to keep his face slack from emotion but was struggling because he loved how serious her face was. “Like, would he explode into a huge burst of glitter?”

 

Sam lost it, his head tilted back as Aileen imitated an explosion and made dramatic death noises, which caught the attention of a few library patrons. He held her hand and steered her towards the shelves they needed to look through. “Aileen, you know very well that that can’t happen.” He smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her pouting lips, careful of her broken nose and the bruise on her face from where she slipped in the kitchen the other day.

 

“You ruin all the fun.” She crossed her arms, still pouting. He just wrapped his arm around her, “Hey I’m fun, let’s just get the books we need and if we have time we can stop and see a movie. Sound good?” Aileen’s mood instantly perked up at the mention of a movie and nodded eagerly.

 

Soon enough they found the books they needed, Sam was still searching for a few more books while Aileen was sitting on a beanbag reading a mystery novel she found. The weather was nice out, so Aileen opted to wear jean shorts, converse, a dark blue tank top with a thin over shirt, which was tied around her waist. This left a good chunk of her skin exposed, which she didn’t mind, not with this heat. Plus, it made it easier to slip on her knee brace, but it also meant that it showed off her fading bruises and cut marks that were continuing to heal. She’s clumsy in the kitchen she knew that, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to help Sam cut the vegetables for dinner and it’s not entirely her fault the knives disliked gravity. However, this didn’t stop some eyes from wandering over her injuries.

 

“Aileen, I need to talk to someone at the front desk about a book. You’ll be fine here?” Sam asked her and received a shooing hand.

 

“I’ll be fine Moose, now go you’re distracting me from the tense part,” Aileen answered him without even lifting her eyes, engulfed in the story. Letting her be, he headed off to the desk, not noticing someone making their way towards his girlfriend.

 

“Um…miss?” Aileen looked up to see a woman dressed in a formal like business suit standing before her. 

 

“Yeah? Uh, do you need something?” The lady shook her head and smiled softly.

 

“No, I just wanted to ask you if you’re okay” Aileen looked at her with confusion.

 

“Uh, yes? I’m fine, just a little warm from the heat is all.” The lady nodded, glancing at the fresh bruises littering her face and thighs.

 

“My names Tammie Jackson, I’m a therapist for those in an abusive relationship with either a partner or a family member. But if you ever need to talk to someone, get help, have your boyfriend put behind bars, please don’t hesitate to call.” Tammie handed over a card to Aileen, who was now confused, enraged and needing Sam.

 

“Look, it’s nice that you’re concerned but you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“I know it can be hard, but look at what he’s done to you,” she points to the scars, bruises littered across her skin and her broken nose, “no one should have to go through that, from anyone.”

 

“Wait…” the pieces finally clicked into place, “you think my boyfriend is hitting me? That he’s abusive?” Aileen didn’t have to wait long until a voice spoke up.

 

“You think what?” They look up to see Sam standing there with a book in his hand and a not so pleased look on his face. The lady, Tammie, stood up in front of Aileen as to protect her.

 

“You should be ashamed of yourself and what you’ve been doing to this poor girl. What has she ever done to you? For you to take advantage of her like this is just sick and cruel.”

 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would I ever hurt her?” Tammie glared at Aileen’s boyfriend.

 

“Fuck the innocent boyfriend routine! You’re an abusive piece of shit who thinks that it’s okay to hit and mark their girlfriends!” By now they had the attention of pretty much everyone else in the library, including the staff which was on the phone with the police about a dispute and possible abusive boyfriend.

 

“Listen, lady, I’ve never laid a hand on her in that way. Now excuse me, we need to get going.” Sam looked at Aileen who was standing off to the side tears forming in her eyes, but Tammie made no motion in moving.

 

“No, I will not let you take her back. She’s coming with me and you’re going with the authorities.” Tammie gripped Aileen’s hand and tried to walk her away from Sam, while Sam was escorted outside by a few police officers. After a grueling, long, aggravating hour later of Sam explaining to the authorities that he has never hit and never would hit his girlfriend. They then left him sitting in the cruiser while they talked with Aileen and Tammie. From what Sam could see, his girlfriend was distraught and pissed off, screaming in their faces. Shoving away any touches Tammie was trying to offer as she voiced her anger.

 

“Look, lady, you listen and you better listen good. That man,” he saw her point towards him, “is the love of my life. He’s my world and never laid a single hand on me like that! I’m a fucking klutz! I cut myself when cutting vegetables, fall down the stairs, burn myself from drinking fucking coffee! So don’t you dare think that he’s ever abused me you piece of shit! Just because I’m of the female sex and covered in bruises and scrapes doesn’t mean I’m in an abusive relationship. For all, we know I could be doing stunts while riding a bike or rollerblading!” Aileen’s outburst shocked everyone, including Sam, who’s never seen Aileen this pissed off. She’s usually rather quiet.

 

The officers spoke to Tammie who looked flustered and slightly agitated but left them with Aileen. The officers walked back over to the cruiser and let Sam go offering apologies to the couple. Sam then walked Aileen back to their car and headed back towards the bunker, still pissed off about the whole situation. The drive back was quite the whole way back, Sam’s knuckles were white from where he gripped the wheel and Aileen was trying her best not to cry but failing. When they pulled into the bunker, Sam picked up his crying girlfriend and headed past the library where Dean and Mia were playing cards on the table. The couple looked over quickly when they heard muffled sobs.

 

“Sam? Everything alright?” Dean asked, glancing worriedly over at Mia, then back to Aileen.

 

“Not now Dean, just…not now.” Sam headed towards their bedroom and laid them down, letting her curl against him and cry, his own tears falling. He whispered comforting words to her, how much he loved her and would never hurt her, ever. The couple didn’t notice the others watching from the doorway. Dean and Mia watched as their brother and best friend cry on the bed wishing people would stop assuming things and leave them be.


	13. It’s home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, because of schooling, work, and overall stress. Neither one of us could get to our plan of an entire bundle of Halloween fics for this story. But! Here’s some Christmas joy!

Christmas 

Holidays weren’t really their thing. They didn’t go to church on Easter Sunday, they didn’t celebrate with fireworks on Fourth of July. On New Years they drank but that was pretty much it, and on Halloween they just tried to stay indoors. 

But Christmas was different. Because Christmas used to be shitty gas station gifts exchanged and a crappy movie watched together in an equally disgusting motel room. It was different now. 

Because for three years now, Christmas was a warm bunker, every banister covered in lights and every door had a wreath. Cookies and pies scented through the wings and the constant waft of peppermint down the halls. It was twinkling lights shining late into the night as hallmark movies played on tv. 

It was a giant of a blue spruce tree, set with care in the entrance to the bunker. All eight feet of it decorated. Bulbs of green and gold, silver and blue. Red trimmings winding around and around. A tree skirt, flannel of course, covered the floor beneath. Presents, wrapped with ribbons and bows sat, waiting for the morning. 

Christmas was Sam helping Aileen put the topper on the tree, her sat atop his broad shoulders as she reaches to place the star on the highest bough. It’s the bright smile on her face and how it’s infectious. How he grins and helps her down, holds her to his chest as they look at the big tree before them. His whole world held in his arms like spun glass. 

Christmas is Dean watching Mia bake to her hearts content. Unable to look away as she sings softly to some holiday song playing on her phone. It’s getting icing all over his fingers as he decorated evil snowmen cookies with her. It’s Mia kissing his nose and saying she loves him as she licks icing from his cheek. 

Christmas for the Winchester’s means something now. It means family. It means Bobby coming down for Christmas Eve dinner. It’s Cas learning new things every holiday and them teaching him more and more human traditions, he especially likes leaving out milk and cookies. Its Jo and Charlie talking nonsense about YouTube videos. It’s Adam coming out of his shell and talking to everyone. It’s watching with glee as Aileen starts to hum and finally Mia will go to the piano and somehow they’re singing duets so easily together, Charlie catching everything on video.

It’s the brothers holding their girls, their lovers, hell maybe someday their wives. It’s looking over at each other, Mia snuggled into Dean’s side, Aileen curled against Sam’s chest on the couch, and realizing they’ve made it. This is home.


	14. Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why snowball fights weren't meant for indoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's more Christmas fluff!!

* * *

Snowball fights are everyone’s favorite outdoor activity when there's snow on the ground and plenty of it. Especially when certain boyfriends thought it would be funny to toss one girl in the snow and shove a handful of snow down their girlfriend's shirt. However, snowball fights were meant to be outside for a reason. But Aileen and Mia were ones who never really seemed to follow the rules and well, the brothers did kind of start the whole thing. So it wasn't exactly like it was the girl's fault they were forced to take it inside.

“I’m completely soaked,” Mia said as she tried to shake some snow out of her hair as she shut the bunker door following her friend as they ran for cover.

“Well, at least you didn’t have snow shoved down your shirt. I think it’s permanently plastered to my back.” The girls stilled as they heard Sam and Dean’s voice echo as they opened the bunker door.

“Where’d they go?” Sam asked.

“They couldn’t have gotten far,” Dean replied, the girls looking anxiously at each other and their stash of snowballs.

“We need to hide fast, we’ll flank them,” Mia told Aileen, who nodded standing up and speeding off towards a corner while Mia took cover at an another. Both waiting for their respected boyfriends to come down the hallway eventually. Soon enough, two pairs of footsteps began to make their way down the hallway where the girls were waiting in ambush.

“They’ve got to be close, we better find them before they hurt themselves.”

“Well it was kinda your fault Dean, you were the one to throw Mia into the snow.”

“Yeah, well how about the load of snow you shoved down Aileen’s shirt huh? You’d be surprised if she returned the -” Dean was cut off by a snowball hitting him on the face, followed by a shriek from Sam as Aileen quickly shoved some snow down the back of Sams shirt.

“What the hell?” Dean looked around but didn’t have a chance to react as the girls screamed ‘fire’ then proceeded to throw snowballs at them from both sides.

“Aha, that’s what you get!” Mia exclaimed in triumph as the brothers were defenseless against the oncoming snow.

“Yeah, well you’re going to run out eventually sweetheart. Sam get, ‘em!” Dean and Sam charged after their respected girlfriends throughout the bunker, once in awhile being hit by another snowball. Eventually, all fun things need to end, for the girls ran out of snowballs. Resulting in the four of them just running around the bunker to escape their boyfriend's clutches.

“AH!” Aileen squealed as Sam’s arms wrapped around her from behind.

“Gotcha!” Sam smiled cheerfully, but his victory was short lived as Mia and Dean ran from around the corner.

“Watch out!” Mia’s warning was too late, for the couple ran into the other. All four of them falling to the floor in a crumpled heap on top of a puddle of melted snow.

“Oof!” The brothers groaned out, followed by a few curses and whimpers of pain from the girls.

“Shit. Mia, Aileen, you guys alright?” Sam shifted to his knees, followed by Dean as they looked down at them cradling matching injuries.

“Oh you know, the usual. Sprained wrist, ankle and bruised ego’s.” Aileen replied, both of them frowning at them. “I vote for no more snowball fights.”

“Agreed. Just don’t take it inside next time yeah?” Dean picked up Mia, Sam with Aileen, as they carried them both into the library to wrap up their sprains and bundle them up with blankets. While the girls huddled under their blankets, the water all dried up, the brothers brought in food and mugs of hot cocoa. The group watched Christmas movies until they could no longer keep their eyes open, vowing that indeed, snowball fights should stay outside.


	15. Christmas beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance into the first Christmas the Winchester’s spent with the girls

Jack and toy cars

The tree was trimmed, the lights sparking into the dim lit war room. It wasn’t much, the Charlie Brown-esqu tree with its scrawny branches and five ornaments. The tree skirt no more then a few faded flannels with too many blood stains to ever make them wearable again. 

Aileen had insisted and eventually Mia joined in, saying it “was Christmas, might as well decorate”. Last minute tree shopping on Christmas Eve, no stores open and only the ugliest trees left. The Winchester’s and girls were left with the little display they had rummaged to put up in the war room. 

And there were a few gifts under the tree, haphazardly wrapped with large hands. A couple pretty pink bags where the friends had gotten the other something. But that was it. 

Christmas was a sore subject for both the girls. The ones the Winchester’s had decided to bring into their home, and subsequently slowly fall in love with. Christmas was when the girls parents had been killed. This very hour to be exact. 

Mia remembered it well, she was only five or so at the time. Fast asleep in her tent of blankets made by the fireplace, Aileen sleeping soundly beside her as they tried to stay awake for Santa Claus. Mia was woken by a loud thumping and shouting. Thinking it was reindeer. She shouldn’t have peeked out from under that blanket fort. 

Red, crimson liquid was everywhere and her child’s brain didn’t know how to comprehend what was laying in front of her. Just that mommy and daddy wouldn’t wake up, her wails waking up Aileen who found her own parents feet away in the kitchen. There’s a reason Aileen stays away from rolling pins... 

And that was that. They were sent to the orphanage, bounced around in foster care and somehow ended up living in their shitty car, counting pennies and trying to survive when demons came out of nowhere. Slamming them into the world where monsters were real, the world their parents had died trying to protect them from. 

Now Mia sat alone in the deepest part of the bunker she could find. A lone lamp in the dusty room lot and pushing a yellow glow over everything. Bottle of whiskey in her hands already half gone and her expression slowly turning from grief to anger and back again. 

It was late, late enough all the others would be in bed and deep in slumber. Not Mia, she sat against the wall and wallowed silently in her grief. Avoiding everyone like she had been since yesterday morning after they’d found the tree. She let Aileen enjoy it, then vanished so her best friend wouldn’t try to bring her out of herself. She didn’t need pity right now or even understanding, she wanted solace. 

And Dean just had to get that didn’t he? Finding her the way he had, his own bottle in his hands as he’d roamed the bunker silently in his insomnia like trance when it came to Christmas. Standing in the doorway, watching her for moments as she thunked her head back against the wall, eyes closed and took a deep swallow of the amber liquid in her grasp. 

“Want some company.” His voice was a low timber and she barely opened an eye to glance at him, her free hand waving to the room. 

“It’s your secret lair, not mine.” And he grinned a bit at that, walked inside and sat a few feet from her. Sighing as he closed his eyes and mirrored her posture, flannel bathrobe keeping him warm from the chilled wall. 

They sat in silence for hours maybe, sipping and enjoying the quiet between them. He didn’t ask and she didn’t explain, he got it. He didn’t judge and instead just let her be while he felt the same. 

“Come on.” He had stood and reached a hand out to her without her even noticing his movements. 

“Why?” 

“Just come on.” She took his hand and her heart fluttered a bit as he helped her stand, her mind fuzzy from the amount of booze she’d had. But he led her slowly back through the winding halls and toward the wing where all their bedrooms were. 

She’s never been inside his room, had peeked and glanced from the hallway at the guns on the wall and the crates of old records. But had never walked inside, it was Dean’s space. 

He led her inside and went to his dresser, rummaging around while Mia admired his blades on the far wall. Her fingers twitching, almost touching the blade from purgatory. It entranced her, the way the bone blade was so haphazardly attached to the handle yet it was sound and immovable. She didn’t dare touch it, it scared her. 

“Here.” She turned and Dean was holding a small box, about the size of a shoebox, taped paper was on it sideways and the bow was slapped on. But it was cute. 

“For me?” She gingerly took the box, eyes widening as it felt far heavier then it looked and raised an eyebrow at him. He just gestured for her to open it and she did, ripping into it like a child and flipping the lid open. 

“Oh my god...” with a soft cry she opened the tissue paper further and grinned from ear to ear. It was a box... full of hot wheels. That sounds like something really crappy, a shitty childish gift. But to her it was heaven. 

Mia loved hot wheels cars, it was a crazy stupid obsession she’s had since being a little kid and playing with the toys her father gave her instead of Barbie dolls or dresses. She only had a few now, and would go crazy trying to find them in discount shops and yard sales. The box held at least a hundred or more, tightly packed and layered with tissue paper. 

Her eyes almost watered at the gesture. She hadn’t really spoke about it, her crazy want of the kids toys, but Dean somehow took her small mannerisms while looking for them to heart. “Thank you.” 

Dean grinned that crinkly smile and scratched the back of his neck. “Merry Christmas and shit.” 

And that’s why, every Christmas, Mia gets a shoebox full of hot wheels cars from Dean. Neither one really talk about it, but it’s a sort of silent thing between them and now always will be. There’s a whole room dedicated to her collection, with Dean filling the shelves whenever he can. Because he doesn’t care what he gets, as long as she’s happy. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Christmas Cartoons

Sam reached over to Aileen’s side of the bed, only to find it cold. Lifting his head, he found that she wasn’t in the room at all, he was sure she went to bed with him. Slipping out from the covers, he shuffles through the hallways of the bunker searching some of the few places he figured she’d be, even as far as checking the library which she couldn’t seem to get enough of. However, she wasn’t there either. Confused, he searched in some of the other rooms, eventually stopping in front of a door that led to their TV room. Opening the door, Sam poked his head through to see a huge pile of blankets on the couch facing the screen. An old Christmas cartoon film playing. 

Making his way over toward the mounds of blankets to see a familiar set of hair poking out towards the gap. Crouching down, he brushed the hair off her face with a smile. “Mind if I join you?” 

“If I die from the cold, I’m coming back to haunt you,” Aileen mumbled as she shifted the multiple blankets enough for Sam to climb in behind her and underneath them as well. Wrapping an arm under the pillow she was using, the other around her waist pulling her close. 

“What are we watching?” Sam asked quietly, her focus locked on the screen. 

“A collection of old cartoons I found...that I used to, that I....” Sam had a hard time hearing what she said, but when she didn’t continue, Sam knew that it was a very touchy subject for her. Considering how rigid her body went as if she was holding back something. Sam though didn’t push her, just continued to watch cartoon after cartoon with her. Some of them Sam remembered watching whenever he and Dean stayed in a motel room while their dad went off to do whatever he did or what he was hunting down at the time. 

A new cartoon began to play, a Christmas one this time, it was a Charlie Brown cartoon, one that Sam has never seen before. But clearly, Aileen has seen multiple times, that she was even mouthing the words spoken. Silent tears streaming down her face, breath hitching every so often, her hand holding his tightening as an unspoken plea to him to never leave her. “We would watch this every year, it was the only time when it felt as if we were a family. We were supposed to be a family that was just normal human beings, rather than ones who hunted down werewolves, vampires, ghouls. But we weren’t and now...now...” Sam could feel her shoulders shaking as even more tears escaped. Knowing words right now won’t be able to comfort her, he instead moved them around so she was laying on top of him wrapping both arms around her. He knew what it was like not to have family around for Christmas, he and Dean never really had a super real one like they did with their girls. Sure, they did what they could, but before they met Mia and Aileen Christmas wasn’t something they were overly fond of. 

Aileen knew that Christmas for her and her best friend were touchy, never a holiday filled with happy memories. Just ones where they would often stay up too see if they could catch Santa Claus feeding the reindeer the carrots they left out. Shake the presents their parents left them, trying to guess what they got. But no, instead of happy memories filled with laughter they were met with the sight of their parents laying lifeless on the floor. Aileen would never forget the site when she walked into the kitchen, a site a four-year-old should never have a chance to witness. She’s never touched a rolling pin since. 

But now, Christmas in the bunker was a little lighter and brighter. Dean would always make Mia smile, which was great because she hated when she couldn’t comfort her friend enough. So now, Sam puts on cartoons new and old and bundles underneath a pile of blankets with her. Laughing along with her until the early hours of the morning. Sam doesn’t care if they’ve seen the cartoon before, but if it meant to hear her laugh like that, he’d do anything to make her happy.


	16. Stubborn, Sick and Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super long wait guys, but midterms have just started for me, so school has been very busy and demanding. And of course, life got busy as well, but thank you for all being patient for the next update. But enjoy all this cute, adorable, fluffy fluff!!

 

Sam crossed his arms and stared at her with a calm but ordering face, Aileen just huffed and sat back down on the couch next to Mia. The girls have been sick for the past week and the brothers were doing their best to keep the girls warm and comfortable. They only took the cases that were quick and easy, not wanting to be away from their girls too long. But over the past few days, Mia got a little worse and Aileen, well she was getting very good at not listening to their rules.

Like this morning, Sam found her in the kitchen by the stove mixing some homemade tea on the stove for Mia’s sore throat. When she was supposed to be in bed, resting. So Sam brought her over to the library, plopped her on the couch, wrapped her in a blanket and told her to ‘stay’. Sam, then went back to the kitchen to finish the tea and bring each girl a mug of the steaming liquid.

Mia knew that Aileen couldn’t help herself when it came to taking care of her instead of herself. Aileen just had that in her, the need of putting others before her, making sure that they were okay, healthy and safe, then she’d take care of herself. However, there were times when she would completely forget about how she herself was indeed human and needed looking after. So, Mia watched from the couch as Sam brought Aileen back into the library, telling her to sit and stay. She smiled to herself because she knew that Aileen was stubborn and would continue to break the rules the boys placed on them and make sure that Mia had everything she needed. When Sam came back in with their tea, he sat next to Aileen and read a book while they rested. Though, when Dean came in, needing to talk to Sam, they were again left alone in the library. And that’s when Aileen took the opportunity to be all mother hen again.

Mia started to have a huge coughing fit, tears stinging behind her eyelids as it felt like her chest was about to burst. A soft hand touched her forehead, brushing the hair from her face. “You’re burning up, Mia. Do you need me to get you anything?”

She didn’t want Aileen to go through all this trouble, but she knew if she didn’t say anything, Aileen would just do it anyways. “More tea? I’m kinda cold too, geez why is the bunker always so fucking freezing?” In an instant, her best friend was moving. Mia had another blanket wrapped around her, the fluffiest one they had even. She heard some noises from the kitchen, then a few minutes later, Aileen came back with a mug full of tea and a bowl of soup, along with some crackers. 

“Don’t eat too fast, in case your stomach gets upset. But try to eat something, I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” She watched as Aileen turned to leave the room.

“I’m going to find us some movies for us to watch. I’ll be fine.”

“Aileen, you have a fever, a cough as bad as mine and you’re recovering from knee surgery. Just call Sam or Dean.” It was true, Aileen should’ve been resting, but she always got anxious if she sat still for too long. Needing to do things to keep her mind busy, but it was becoming more difficult for her since her surgery. After having a run-in with a vampire, who then threw her against a tree, she found out that her knee needed to get replaced for it basically shattering when it hit the tree. So she was on bedrest for three weeks, physical therapy after that until the doctors said otherwise, then on top of all that, she caught a fever.

“I’ll be fine, I won’t take the stairs I promise. I just need to move, do something. Plus I’m stubborn and Sam can just deal with it.” So Mia watched as her loving, stubborn friend left the room and went back to drinking her tea. A few minutes later, Dean walked in and walked straight towards Mia, kissing her forehead before sitting next to her. Putting her feet on his lap to rub them on top of the thick blanket.

“How are you feeling Mia?”

“Eh, still coughing, head hurts, you know. All the normal symptoms of me dying from this evil cold.” She smiled as Dean’s face filled with a smile also.

“Just take it easy alright? I need my girl to get healthy.” She was about to respond when Sam came in, carrying a book, face relaxed only to go to his ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ face. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stay calm.

“Alright, that’s it. I can’t take it anymore.” He tossed the book to the couch and left the library with determination on finding his stubborn girlfriend. Dean, slightly confused, turned to Mia.

“What I miss?”

Mia, who was trying not to laugh, replied, “You know how Aileen gets, she’s stubborn and wants to make sure I have everything I need. So...she may have left to go hunt down some movies.”

Amusement filled Dean’s face, “Aileen? Aileen who just had knee surgery like a month ago, and has a fever, Aileen?” Mia just nodded, his head fell back as he laughed, “Man this is going to be so good. Sam surely has his hands full with that one.”

It didn’t take long for the couple to hear Aileen ordering Sam to put her down, that she can clearly walk by herself, that she’s not a cripple and that Sam is such a worry wart. Sam then came walking into the library, with a not so pleased Aileen in his arms, clearly glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Dean and Mia watched as Sam placed her on the other couch lengthways, put a pillow under her head and literally pulled out handcuffs from his back pocket. Handcuffing her non-dominant hand to the bar on top of the couch so she wouldn’t be able to get up. He then covered her with a blanket, lifted her legs, putting them in his lap, then proceeded to pick up his book and went back to reading. The whole time, Aileen was just glaring at him, without a doubt coming up with a way to get back at him in one way or another. They could tell Sam was trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's antics, as he was biting his cheek to keep from breaking.

“I hate you.”

“Nope, you just love me with a burning passion.”

“One that’s going to burn you where you sit.”

“I’ll just ask Crowley to bring me back.”

“Not if I can help it you traitor.”

“Not my fault you decided to wander around, you’re just lucky you didn’t fall again.”

“I’m not that much of a clutz,” Sam quirked an eyebrow as he finally looked at her, “and besides, if you wanted to tie me up, you could’ve at least brought it to the bedroom. Didn’t know you were this kinky Sam, does me being tied up and helpless turn you on?” Now it was Aileen’s turn to quirk her eyebrow at him, challenging him to say something else. But he had nothing, he was too focused on keeping his blush to a minimum, though failing miserably, as his face flushed. He was grateful that he had a book on his lap to hide yet another embarrassing sign from the conversation.

Dean and Mia, on the other hand, were finding the whole engagement rather funny. As they ended up laughing at the couple, Sam still blushing at Aileen’s teasing confession, to Aileen’s grumpy face. “Dude, I think she just beat you this round. But seriously, the handcuffs?”

Sam shrugged, looking away, “Well I wasn’t going to tie to the bed was I?” As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes grew huge as he realized what he just said. Before he could say anything else, Aileen was laughing so hard she had trouble breathing.

“I-I can’t believe you just said that! You are one kinky son of a bitch Sam, never knew you were into bondage.” She wiped away the tears from her eyes as he just sulked, wanting nothing more than to sink into the couch.

“Shut up.” He only looked up when she nudged his stomach with her good leg, giving him a kind, loving smile.

“I love you, you huge dork. Thanks for coming to my rescue.” Sam returned her smile, leaning over to kiss her softly.

“Love you too, my accident prone girlfriend.”

“And you better believe it, buddy,” Aileen pecked his nose before looking over at Dean who was enjoying the whole display, “since I’m stuck here, wanna go grab the movies Dean?”

“Sure thing champ,” he got up and turned to leave, only to have Mia call after him.

“Bring chocolate, ooo and can I have some more tea, please? Oh, oh,” taking a deep breath, Dean turned around to face his girlfriend, trying to stay calm.

“Yes, babe?”

“I love you, Dean.” Shaking his head, he just smiled at his girl who he was head over heels for.

“Love you too babe.”

Eventually, they were all comfy and cozy in the library, huddled with blankets and pillows. Both girls soaking in the warmth and making sure to ask their boyfriends for anything they needed. But they mainly just snuggled into their sides as they watched movie after movie until they both passed out from exhaustion. Sam and Dean gazed at their girls affectionately, Dean holding Mia closer to his chest, kissing her forehead when she mumbled something under her breath. Sam, having long removed the handcuff from Aileen’s wrist, rubbing her knuckles as he held her legs to his lap with his free arm. Making sure to not put pressure on her cast whenever she moved. The brothers looked up at each other, knowing right away what the other was thinking. How did they get to be so lucky with these girls? How much their life has changed ever since they entered their lives and how much they were driven to make sure that they would be safe. Even if they didn’t really agree with the laws of physics and seemed to defy gravity practically every day. But they didn’t care, they loved them with every fiber of their being, hell even Crowley was becoming attached to them and their accidental wreckless ways. 

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, cuddling their girls, waking them up when it was time to take their meds or when it was time to eat. Eventually, they did end up bringing them both to bed, not wanting them to get any kinks in their necks from the couches. Dean covered him and Mia with their blankets as he held her against him, her head resting on his chest as she slept, him not far behind. 

Sam made sure that Aileen’s leg was raised before he slid in beside her, covering them with their heavy comforter. Laying on his side, back to the door, arm wrapped around her stomach, the other under her pillow. He fell asleep to the sound of her deep breathing, glad that her coughs weren’t that bad as the night went on. Both brothers fell asleep with smiles on their faces, their girls in their arms, so deeply in love with them that they’d always put up with their accidental tendencies. For the girls were their entire world and they loved everything about them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments literally give us life, so leave us some comments!
> 
> And please stay safe if you got bombarded with snow, cause I got hit with a ton. So stay safe and warm! 
> 
> Love you all lots!


	17. All Alone Out Here With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be cute, this is not cute

All alone with us 

Hiking was something the girls didn’t indulge in like they had when they were teenagers and the world was kind and simple and not full of monsters. Now it was a rare thing they did when they had a chance and were close enough to a national park. Sometimes Sam would join them on the trail and other times Dean would sneak a tracking device into one of their backpacks. So far, nothing had ever happened to the friends, save a sprained ankle a year or two back when a dirt trail had collapsed under them because of a recent rain making the hill unstable. 

This was one of those few times they were near a park, and the hunt was finished. So, exhausted, the brothers sent the girls on their way with water and fully charged phones, tracking device was now sewn into the bottom of Mia’s backpack turned on. “Be careful.” And they nodded with a rolled eye and left, taking Sam’s Mustang the half hour drive to the park entrance. 

“Got a map?” Mia asks as she parks Sam’s car, the lot empty sans an older hippie van with a tow tag on the window. 

Aileen holds the folded up white paper in her hand as they lock the car, hide the keys in the fender well like Sam told them and checked the straps on their backpack. They weren’t going to take an extreme green or the like or even an intermediate one, with Mia’s ankle still healing from the break last fall, they didn’t want to push. 

“Ready?” With a nod Mia and Aileen took off at an easy jog into the trailhead, early spring showing the greenery trying to come alive through the debris of last autumn. 

Neither of them knowing they were followed, but definitely feeling the effects of the tranquilizer darts shot into their arms until Mia hit her knees and Aileen stumbled to fall on her side, out before they hit the ground in limp heaps. 

——————

Sam was taking every ounce of control not to crumple the phone in his hands. Mia’s backpack was on the ground of the trail, just sitting there on its front. Water bottles never touched and wallets still sitting in the pocket. Aileen’s ball cap a few feet away, laying upside down and mostly clean but for the dirt, it collected when it fell. 

Dean was pacing like a leashed wild animal, rage surrounding him so heavily that Castiel kept his distance. The girls were gone, again. 

————

Being stuck in a windowless room, metal bed bolted to the floor and a thin mattress, yeah that wasn’t really the unsettling thing about waking up. It’s waking up and your clothes are changed into blue-grey jumpsuits. It’s waking up feeling exactly like you’d been drugged because you had, your head pounding and stomach rolling. It’s finding that the door is sealed so perfectly, that there’s barely a seam on the wall. It’s clearly seeing two cameras pointed down and into the tiny cell-like room, red light blinking as it records. 

But the worst part is waking up and your best friend not beside you. 

Aileen’s screams had died out an hour ago and she sat on the floor with her back against the wall, shaking, scared and by herself in the silence of her cell. Mia prowled the length of her cell much like Dean does when he’s extremely agitated. 

It goes on like this for twelve hours, that feel like days. With no food or water, just the silence ringing in their ears until the doors soon open and they only catch a glimpse of each other as men wearing Kevlar and helmets use cattle prods to herd them to interrogation rooms. 

Where are the Winchester’s? What were they doing with the president? 

They both know this drill. It’s happened countless times with them, the Winchester’s, cars and others. Their strength might not be to the extent of the hunters themselves, but their loyalty was that of a true Winchester. Nothing would be said, murmured or screamed out. And it was getting on their captor’s nerves. 

She’s been watching for two days now. Listening for the change of guards, counting hours and passing time by a nonstop count in the back of her mind. A skill she’d never thought she’d need or use outside of taking down a boss level on video games. She knows Aileen is across the hall from her, that meals are twice a day and ten hours apart and every six hours whether it’s night or day, they will take the girls to different rooms for more questioning. 

There’s a camera in the corner of her cell on the ceiling, but there’s a blind spot. A tiny one. When laying on the bed, hand curled gently under the bolted down bed frame. Mia’s been slowly loosening a screw that is hidden in the inside of the frame with her fingertips, and it finally falls into her hand. Making to cough into her hand, her palm gently sliding down the front of her jumpsuit to drop into the pocket, invisible now from the backed eye. 

Mia wasn’t stupid, though she let most people think she was a very dumb blonde, she listened to everything Dean told her about how he and Sam escaped so many different ways. She watched Netflix documentaries and watched YouTube videos on how to break out of cuffs. Never thinking the information would be needed but watching all the same IN CASE IT DID HAPPEN, like now. The screw was about two inches long and she was itching to skewer one of these fucks eyes with it. 

When the next round of questioning came and the men wearing Kevlar went to get them, Mia unleashed her fury the first chance she got. Her foot hit their ankle, she twisted and broke the hold on her cuffed hands and when he went to grab at her again, the screw she had held tight between her knuckles went right through the fuckers eye socket. He went down, she grabbed his gun and started firing at the men now trying to drag Aileen back into her cell. They dropped in screams of agony and Aileen grabbed one of the shock sticks they’d dropped, shocking them both unconscious with high bolts. 

Panting softly Mia searched frantically for the keys to their cuffs while Aileen grabbed a gun and kept watch at the two ends of the hallway. “Come on!”

“I’m trying!... bingo!” The keys jingled and soon they were both free, both had loaded guns and were mad as hell. Mia jerked her head to the right and Aileen nodded, both of them moving as quietly as they could, ducking into rooms or hallways when guards started coming towards them. 

A sigh of relief left Mia’s lips as they found a supply closet of uniforms. The scrub like prison suits was gone and they both donned pants and black sweaters, pockets filling with ammo and knives in hand. Neither one liked the idea of hurting people, monsters yeah. But after the few days, they’ve had, some people are worse than monsters. 

The clothes were almost too big, the shoes barely fit. But the second the outer door opened an alarm sounded and they ran, they ran faster than they’d ever run before. Mia’s ankle twisted but she kept going, Aileen’s knee was weak but she pushed through it, kept pushing. Trees whizzed by, they leaped over logs and crouched beneath low hanging branches. The boys would be proud of their agility as they moved deeper into the woods, knowing they only had a short amount of time before more men came after them. 

——

It wasn’t often he was summoned, yet the moment he transported inside the notorious bunker, Crowley knew something was wrong. Dean and Sam looked unkempt, the rage behind their eyes was more than a soulless Sam or demonic Dean could have combined. The lack of laughter and smiles on their faces, the absence of calm from two women he’d slowly grown attached to. 

Crowley didn’t even let them speak, the look of them was enough to know the girls were missing and the hunters had exhausted every single lead with no results. “Where are they?” 

“We don’t know. After the president fiasco, we started back to the bunker, stopped for a night...” Sam’s voice hitched and he wiped at his cheek, cursing the stray tear that had fallen. “We let them go for a hike....” he couldn’t go on. Seeing their pack on the ground was too much. 

Dean didn’t even speak, and Crowley noticed the way his knuckles were bloody and raw, the fist-shaped spots on the walls. His eyes were bloodshot and Crowley had seen that look before, when Dean held the power of a knight in his hands. Weary and sleep deprived, one goal on his mind that only thing keeping him going. 

“Chin up boys, we’ll get them back.” And they would, Crowley would put every demon on the hunt and every hellhound on their scent. 

——-

The cabin was empty, hadn’t been used in decades maybe and it was smaller than the broom closet in the bunker. But it offered safety for just a scant hour. It was enough for them to take down another two guards, steal a walkie-talkie and run back into the woods. 

Her ankle was killing her and she knew Aileen was pushing through the pain of her bad knee. But they had to keep moving, had to, had to, had to. They would not leave their boys alone in this world and they would not give up. 

The walkie-talkie crackled to life, and they both froze, hidden behind a severely large and moss covered tree. Crouched low to the ground as it cracked again and a voice came over the systems 

“We know you’re out there, in an hour we’ll have you cornered.” 

Mia glanced back at Aileen, her best friend her sister in every way but blood. She nods curtly, eyes back to their surroundings while Mia holds up the device. 

“Let us leave and no more of your men will get hurt.” Her voice sounded and they were still, no noises of anyone sneaking up on them. 

“I can replace every man on this team without blinking. You’re not getting away from us.” 

Mia growled low in her throat, eyes watching as they kept moving gently and silently through underbrush and foliage. “Well now we’re seeing a failure to communicate here.”

“You can’t run forever. You’re trapped out here with us.” 

Mia pulled the blade from its sheath at her hip and held the handle tight in her grip, other hand pressing the button once more as Aileen came up to her so they could talk together. 

“No asshole, you’re failing to realize something here.” Mia starts. 

“Do you honestly think we’re stupid? That were just eye candy for them?” Aileen snarls. “They taught us everything, everything.” She exaggerates slightly, they’d never taught the girls to take human life before like they’d had to. 

“We’re Winchester’s fucker, and we’re not trapped out here with you.” Aileen loudly slaps a magazine into the gun they’d stolen off the guard from the cabin so they can hear it over the walkie. 

“You’re trapped out here with us.” Aileen finishes, talking. The walkie and smashing it under the bit of the gun in her hands. They take off deeper into the woods, minds screaming out for Cas, for anyone to hear their prayers. Because they’d put up a strong front, but they could only do so much. 

——

Car doors slam and Crowley stands before the Winchester brothers, Castiel is pacing by the road side while they wait. His hounds had found the scent and been on the hunt for hours now, tracking the girls blood to this stretch of thick mountains deep away from cities or towns. The road made of old asphalt and cracked pavement hadn’t been used in years. 

“Ready?” He asked and the brothers nodded, they agreed to the plan for the sake of getting their girls back.   
Crowley’s hounds would be released with the orders to track, and then protect, the girls once deep into the woods. A heel hound could move much faster and silently through the terrain, invisible too. 

The hounds were waiting by the cars, Dean and Sam could see them through the glasses. Their huge bodies snarling and pacing, a shudder runs down Sam’s spine. He’s never forget the day Dean died by a hellhound. But these hounds were special. They knew the scent of the girls and wouldn’t hurt them. 

“Alright, go.” The beats let out a feral howl that shook the earth and were gone, into the trees and heavy brush while rain started to slowly fall. 

Now all they could do was wait. 

——-

Panting. Sweat trickled down their backs and there was blood spattered over their arms and faces. Aileen’s knee was trying to give out and her gun was near empty. Mia’s palm was raw and her arms were cut up. They were barely keeping ahead of these men and more kept coming. They glanced at each other as they ran, knowing they couldn’t hold out much longer. 

Then the most blessed sound reached their ears. Screams of male agony, bones and limbs shredding and the wail of a hellhound as it killed its prey. The girls hid behind a fallen group of trees, pressed tight against and under the mossy wood as rain started to fall more and more. When the sound stopped the two didn’t move, they waited. 

They couldn’t see the hounds themselves, but a paw print the size of a dinner plate pressed into the mud before them. A soft whine erupted and something wet that was not rain kicked at Aileen’s cheek. Relieved tears fell down her cheeks and she gasped as her leg finally did give out, her body crumpling to the ground as another hellhound with soft fur licked her hair while Mia was pushed to her knees in the same way. 

The girls laughed out hysterically for a moment before doing the unthinkable. Aileen felt around with her hands, found the four eyes of the hound, its ears pointed and then its neck. With a grunt, she pulled herself up onto the beast and sat over its shoulders like a horse. It wasn’t the craziest thing they’ve done, but it topped the list so far. Mia found her own hound and clutched the animal beneath her as they slowly started taking them away from the bodies and toward safety. 

Mia glanced over at Aileen and bursts out giggling, they looked ridiculous hovering over leaves as rain pelted down on them. The nerves were bad and anxiety-like never felt before was rolling in their minds. The slow love of the hound beneath them calmed their adrenaline pumping bodies. 

When the trees thinned and a road was seen nearby, Aileen sat up. Tears breaking through as she saw Sam running toward them, Dean just behind. They were safe.


	18. Valentine's Day With The Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the day of love is long since gone, but why not write it anyway? Anywho, just some precious Winchester loving. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!!

* * *

 

The girls never really celebrated Valentine's Day, because honestly there wasn’t anyone in their lives to really share it with besides each other. After their parents were murdered and being in the foster system for years, the holiday was meaningless and held no purpose. Sure, Mia would sneak out of their current foster home and buy a cheap crappy gift and candy to give to her best friend, while Aileen would draw her a card. That was all they could really do, just two friends eating cheap candy and hoping that they’ll actually be moved to a loving home.

However, now after two certain brothers have permanently made a part of their lives, they don’t hate the heart-shaped candy holiday as much. In fact they love it, the boys make sure to keep that day open for whatever their girls wanted to do. At first, the girls were hesitant to ask for anything or even to tell their boyfriends of what they wanted to spend the day doing. But they became more confident over time when it came to voicing their wants and needs. So used to depending on each other, rather than others.

And that’s where the girls found themselves, both of them waiting for their respective boyfriend as they all were going to go their separate ways for the day. Dean was taking Mia to this huge arcade that was in town and was going to take her to a movie of her choice. Sam was taking Aileen to the fair for she hasn’t been to one ever since her parents died, so he knew they were going to have a blast. The boys let the girls have the reigns, whatever the girls wanted to do or wherever they wanted to go, the brothers were going to make sure it happened. When the brothers both came in, they each said the ‘see you laters’, ‘have fun’, ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’, and ‘for the love of God don’t end up in the hospital’. With that, the couples got into their cars, Dean and Mia in the Impala, Sam and Aileen in his Charger, and went their separate ways.

 

**D & M**

“So what made you choose this arcade? We could’ve gone anywhere, the fair, the range, anything.” Mia glanced over at Dean, who was looking at her as they waited for the traffic light to turn green.

“We could’ve, but I knew Aileen wanted to go to the fair. It was her favorite memory of her parents and she told me she wanted to show Sam the rides they’d always take her on. So I’m not going to take that away from her. As for the arcade? Are you kidding? I haven’t been to one in ages! Not to mention I’m a pro at the racing cars one.”

“Oh really?” He quirked his eyebrow at her, challenging her.

“Is that a challenge I see? You sure about this Dean? Cause there’s no going back when you bite the dust.”

“Sweetheart, I’m pretty sure you’re going to be the one eating the dust.”

“Oh it’s on.” Dean’s head fell back as he laughed, then shaking Mia’s hand.

“Let the best Winchester win.”

 

**S & A**

“Aileen,” Sam was laughing at the site of his girlfriend practically jumping in her seat as they pulled into the fair parking lot, “let me park the car first.” As soon as he did though, she was already out the door and buzzing with concealed energy in front of Sam’s door. “Okay, okay, hold on.”

Sam barely even had enough to lock the doors when Aileen grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the fair entrance, like a child excited to see Santa. “Come on Sam, come on!” He couldn’t help but laugh as he allowed himself to be lead everywhere, watching her face light up at all the rides, the game booths, and all the lights. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, a new side of her that he’s never seen before. Figuring that this whole night was about her and what she wanted to do, he refused for her to pay for anything, this was her night. Sam paid for their tickets and stopped so they could take a picture together before he forgot.

 

**D & M**

Dean and Mia were in the arcade for only an hour and Mia was already kicking his ass. The first game they went to was, of course, the one with the racing cars, the first round Dean lost easy. The second and third round, he lost just as fast, but the fourth round he gave it as good as he got. Even Mia was having a little trouble trying to get past him, but of course, Mia had a trick up her sleeve, Dean lost badly. He was swearing under his breath, while Mia was laughing her head off.

“Oh come on big guy, it’s okay, can’t win them all.” She punched him playfully, feeling happier than she had all week. Mia did feel kinda bad for him though, but he wanted a challenge and so she gave it to him.

“Yeah, yeah princess, but how are you good at hoops?” He pointed to the basketball game behind him with his thumb. Brow raised in a silent challenge, taunting her almost. He knew she wouldn’t say no to it, they both had a competitive streak and loved to challenge each other, see who could one-up the other. Though to them, it was just friendly, loving banter they’d do and to Dean, that’s what he loved about Mia. She wasn’t afraid to back down, stood up for herself and definitely let others know about it. Not to mention, he hasn’t seen her this happy in a long time. After everything they’ve all been through, he knew he and Sam made the right choice in having their girls choose what they wanted to do for Valentines. And he as hell wasn’t going to deny her that.

Mia looked at the game and Dean, giving him a huge smile, “Oh it’s on Dean, think you’re ready to lose again?”

Dean gave her a smile of his own, “Don’t you worry sweetheart, I’ll make sure the door doesn’t hit you on the way out.”

 

**S & A**

“Uh Aileen, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, it’s...it’s pretty, high?” Sam looked up at the Ferris wheel nervously. He wasn’t one much for heights, but he didn’t want to deny her this, not the way her face looked. She looked as if she was reliving a memory from before, he wondered what it was.

“Oh, is the great Sam Winchester afraid of heights? Don’t worry, I’ll protect you, you big moose.” Linking their hands together, Aileen led them to the line handing the guy their tickets and sitting in the swing so they could get buckled in. Sam was holding onto the bar tightly his knuckles turned white, eyes straight ahead, not wanting to look down once the ride started moving.

“We can get off if you want Sam? It’s okay.” Sam knew that it was okay, but at the same time, it wasn’t. For he _knew_ this was her favorite ride, he _knew_ that this ride held special memories for her, so that was why he was going to do this. Fuck, he’s fought werewolves, vampires, shifters, hell even demons, there was no way he was going to let this stop him. Unless clowns...clowns were a different story.

“No, it’s fine Aileen. I’ll be fine, plus, I have you to protect me.” The happy smile on her face told him that he made the right choice.

“Damn right I am.” The ride jerked forward as it started to move, Sam took a deep breath and reached over to grab her hand, linking their fingers together. That’s where they sat, watching the world around them, beneath them, as couples played games, children tugging their parents to the next ride, the smell of buttery popcorn filling the air. “You know, this was the very first ride my parents took me on when we came to the fair.”

“Really?” Sam didn’t want to interrupt her at all, she didn’t like talking about her past much, her parent's deaths still haunting her nightmares.

Aileen nodded, “Yeah, it was my fourth birthday and they took the whole weekend off to just celebrate it. Mia and her parents came too, we each got a stuffed animal, ate loads of sugary food, but when we got on the Ferris wheel? We were quite through the whole thing, taking everything in. I remember my parents smiling, recording it all, our small faces, eyes wide as if we were seeing a world full of magic. So it became a tradition, for all of us to go to the fair, do our own thing, but to always save the best for last. It was the last fair we went to, before, before…”

Sam pulled Aileen close to him, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her head, “Then we’ll keep the tradition going, to keep the magic alive.” And that was a promise he was going to keep.

 

**D & M**

Dean and Mia were at the arcade for another good hour, with Dean obviously beating Mia with the basketball game, but his winning attitude was short lived when she beat him when it came to the firing game. Where she told him that she knew he was a better shot than him. Dean then gave up, promising to get her back when they came back another day. But for now, they were headed over to the theater to go watch a movie, Mia’s choice of course. However, he refused to see any Rom-Com, soap opera shit, which she didn’t mind. There was only one movie that she really wanted to see anyway.

“Two tickets to Deadpool please,” Mia asked the guy behind the counter as Dean went to go get their snacks. Mia LOVED comics, one of her uttermost favorites was Deadpool. When she saw that it was showing tonight, it didn’t take her long at all to choose what movie for them to see. And she knew that Dean would like it as well, for it was action-packed, hilarious and not to mention, Ryan Reynolds. Like, hello? He was hot as fuck and not to mention she had a feeling that Dean had a little boy crush on the actor as well, so win-win. She thanked the man for the tickets and met up with her boyfriend who had all of their favorites. “So princess, what are we seeing?”

“Deadpool, just probably one of the best movies ever made. Full of action, breaking the fourth wall, and ugh, and Ryan Reynolds too. Him and his beautiful face.”

“Reynolds huh? Well, then what are we waiting for then?” Dean lead them to the correct showing room with a huge smile on his face. Mia knew she made the right choice when she looked at how happy he was, like a kid watching his favorite movie all over again. She took her treats from Dean as they sat in their seats, waiting for the movie to start. She remembers going to the movies with her parents when she was younger, Aileen and her parents would sometimes join too, but mostly it was just something her family did on their own. Of course, it wasn’t movies like Deadpool, but rather more kid-friendly films, which she didn’t mind, of course, they were some of her happiest memories of them.

When the movie began to start, Dean watched his girlfriends face light up like a bunch of Christmas lights. It was only Deadpools starting scene, but she didn’t care, she was loving every second of it. Eventually, he himself drifted his focus back to the movie, but not before draping his arm around the back of her seat, welcoming her in when she leaned closer to his side. Even though the room was full of people, to Dean it felt as if it was just them, in their own little world. Eventually, the movie came to an end and the couple filtered out along with the rest, heading to their cars to go home or wherever they were going.

“That was awesome! The way he broke the fourth walls, to his Hello Kitty backpack? Man, that was so good!” Dean couldn’t help but smile at Mia’s excitement as she chatted away about the movie, what her favorite part was, how Reynolds did a fantastic job at the character. Dean was throwing away their snack wrappers, when he was about to throw away the tickets, however, Mia stopped him.

“Not those!” She grabbed them and held them to her chest. He just looked at her with question filled eyes. Mia glanced at the ticket stubs in her hands as if they were fragile things. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“Hey,” Dean tilted her face up with a finger under her chin, “you can tell me anything princess, you know that.”

“It’s just that, my parents,” she looked back at the tickets, “they’d always save the ticket stubs, put them in my scrapbook. Little memories, fun times I guess. Them wanting me to remember the things we’ve done together.”

Dean didn’t say anything, tease her about it or the like, he knew the subject of her parents was a touchy subject at best. And that making fun of something so small as this would cause her to clam up, something he promised himself he’d never do. “Then we’ll keep them, hell, we’ll keep all the theatre stubs from now on. Gotta keep a memory of them alive, right?”

Mia looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes and even a wider smile. “Really?”

“Of course, why not? Plus, we’ll be making memories of our own too.” Dean and Mia drove back to the bunker with full bellies after they stopped for burgers and fries, light hearts and happy faces.

By the time Dean pulled into the bunkers garage, Mia was already fast asleep, having exhausted herself from today’s activities. Not wanting to tell her that they were home, he opted for just carrying her back to their room. He noticed the others were back as well, for Sam’s car was parked as well. He hoped they had just as much fun as they did. Their girls definitely needed a fun day, a day with just their boys, now Dean was very happy that they did this.

He passed by Sam and Aileen’s room on the way to theirs. “Hey Sam, how’d it go?” He saw his younger brother smile softly at him, looking tired as fuck, but so very happy.

“Perfect Dean, absolutely perfect.” Looking down at a passed out Aileen, who was holding onto a stuffed moose. “You?” Reflecting Sam’s expression, he couldn’t help but give him the same answer. The way Sam’s face looked, told him that they were more than blessed to have these girls in their lives. Luckily for both of them, the girls came back unscathed, not an injury in sight. At least for now anyway, but they’d take it. Accident prone or not, their girls meant everything to them and they wouldn’t change anything about them. So Dean changed Mia out of her day clothes, into her favorite pj’s, quickly changed himself and slid in behind her.

Yeah, he knew for a fact that he and Sam were going to have the best Valentine’s Day traditions from now on. Because they could now make even more memories with their favorite girls.


	19. Theme Park Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Harmony on ao3
> 
> “But I do have an idea, Idk if you'll even take it up- obviously you don't have to -but what if the girls wanted to go on a super dangerous roller coaster and the guys were freaking out. Especially because when they went to get on the ride they managed to hurt themselves (like seatbelt or car door incident nothing too major).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Harmony for requesting this! I hope it's what you were looking for and have fun reading it. 
> 
> But on another note, don't be scared to send us ideas for other chapters guys! In fact they're encouraged! It'll help us so we don't run out of ideas. :)

* * *

It was the weekend, finally, there were no cases. No calls of any witch coven, leviathans, ghouls, nothing, just pure nothing. The brothers were very happy that they could have a restful weekend for the first time in two months. Just a quiet weekend with their favorite girls, oh how they were so wrong.

The girls however really wanted to go to go and have some fun. Fun as in their favorite theme park about a five-hour drive away, of course, the boys agreed right away, wanting to have fun as well. But what the girls didn’t tell them was that they really wanted to go because of the newest roller coaster; Star Gazer. From the reviews they read, it was a huge rave and widely popular, it was super dangerous, made your heart pump at rapid speed and the highest point gave you the perfect view of the whole park. So, of course, the girls were excited to go on it and to make their loving boyfriends join them. Which is why they were currently putting on their best doe, puppy eyes and pouting lips.

“Oh come on Dean! It’s not bad, it’ll be over before you know it AND you get a prize if you raise your hands when you go down the steep slope!” Mia explained excitedly to Dean who was watching the car zip past, screams coming from the riders.

“I don’t know Mia,” while she tried to convince Dean, Aileen was busy with coaxing Sam into riding it with her.

“Please Sam, please? It won’t be that long, we’ll get on, have a ride of our lives and then we’re done! The reviews said that it only lasted about two to three minutes.” Sam, however, believed that that was too long. He didn’t want to say no to go on the ride per say, he researched the park a few days before they left. Wanting to know more about it and read all he could on the Star Gazer, so he’s read the reviews and so far they were all confirming that the ride was safe. He couldn’t really find anything about injuries except just some when someone would get off the ride and trip because they were dizzy and made you see stars, hence the name. Everything else was just others getting sick from all the twists and turns, so in theory, he shouldn’t be worried not one bit. But in reality he was kind of freaking out, the Ferris wheel was one thing, but this was a whole new level of heights. He was a Winchester dammit, he wasn’t going to let this one ride prove him wrong. He looked over at Dean and they communicated with their eyes, he knew Dean was thinking the same thing.

“Right let’s do this!” Dean said, taking Mia’s hand as they headed to wait in line. Sam and Aileen following them, the girls obviously buzzing with excitement. The line went by fast because the next thing they knew, they were getting strapped into their seats. Of course, it wouldn’t be their girls if they didn’t hurt themselves on accident. Mia was so excited that she tripped on the stairs, then sat down to fast and hit her head on the protective bar, then proceeded to hurt her hand when she was strapped in.

“Ow, fuck,” Mia began to suck the palm of her hand before letting Dean take a look at it.

“You okay?” He looked at the red mark on her hand.

“Yeah, the buckle just pinched my hand I’ll be okay.” Dean just looked at her not convinced but didn’t say anything. There were a few announcements from the speakers, informing everyone on the ride of the rules if they didn’t know them already and of course of the prize winner section. This was the moment Mia and Aileen have been waiting for, to win this challenge and head home with Stargazer prizes of their own. And just like that, the car jerked and started its slow crawl on the track where it curved up into a slight incline before it took off.

It was like an instant change of mood, first crawling like a snail, then taking off like a rocket. For all the boys could remember was the wind whooshing past them, the park zooming past like a blur as the car twirled, made a loop, and soared. To the girls though, the part that they were most excited about was here. They instantly let go of the bars on their seats and raised their hands high as their car slid over the high hill where it would lead to the steep decline and really pick up speed. Sam, of course, was holding on for dear life, not wanting to be sucked out of his seat. He knew that couldn’t happen, but still, he wasn’t going to do it. Then just like that, the ride slid past the peak and straight down at a rapid speed that made stars fill Sam’s vision. What seemed like ages, when in reality it was just sixty seconds, the ride cruised to a stop, thus ending the ride. Employees came around to everyone to get them unbuckled and to tell the winners to pick up their prize at the exit, but to also help those who were feeling more on the uneasy side.

Like Sam for example, who stumbled out of his seat and onto legs like a fawn, Aileen quickly ran around to help him. It was like gravity all but pulled him to the ground, causing Sam’s arms to go flailing, hitting Aileen in the face who fell with him.

“Oh shit!” Mia ran over to her friend, Dean to his brother, “Aileen, are you okay?”

“I think...I think my nose is bleeding.” It wasn’t just breathing, in fact, it was broken.

“Fuck, he broke your nose.” Mia helped her up, thanking the employee who handed them a towel and led her towards the stairs. Leaving Dean to help Sam up, who he himself was having a hard time staying on his own two feet.

“Come on Sam, up and at’em.” The brothers followed the girls to the stairs, however, when they got to the stairs it was Deans turn to defy gravity so to speak. For he missed the first step and fell the rest of the way down landing on his back. Mia and Aileen watched the whole thing and burst out into laughter, causing some of the passer-bys to laugh as well. Just hearing his girl laughing, made this whole past few seconds worth it, for he laughed as well. Eventually, they got their bearings and made their way towards a picnic table to take care of each other's wounds. Sam apologizing profusely for breaking Aileen’s nose as he brought her to the first aid tent to get it looked at. Mia helping Dean just in case his body decided to sway off the table.

It didn’t take long for Sam and Aileen to come back, her nose was patched up, blood cleaned up, and carrying hers and Mia’s rollercoaster prize and photo to add to her collection. Sam even looked better, though still guilty for doing that to his girlfriend. The group decided that they’ve been on enough rides for the day, so they instead went to a few game booths, with Sam winning Aileen a baby blue stuffed bunny. Dean got Mia a Batman t-shirt that came along with this small black bat plushie. She squealed, hugging him tightly, the bat squished between them.

After a few games, they paid for some food and went back to their table to eat and talk until they finished. Eventually, the girls grew tired, slumping onto their boyfriend's shoulders with heavy-lidded eyes. So they cleaned up, piled into the Impala and made their way back to the bunker. After Dean parked, the girls were pretty much dead on their feet. Not wanting to walk, Aileen pouted and kissed Sam’s cheek when he picked her up bridal style. Mia stumbled out of the passenger seat, almost falling flat on her face if it wasn’t for Dean to catch her.

All in all, it was a good day for them, sure the brothers were expecting something entirely different. And especially not predicting that they would be going on a ride like the Star Gazer, not to mention it was fucking embarrassing looking like a couple of foals testing out their new legs. Then, of course, Sam accidentally breaking Aileen’s nose, but in the end, they made new memories. Fun-filled memories, ones that they would never forget. They had no idea what the next day would bring, but as long as if they had their girls, then it would be just fine.

As long as if they didn’t go to another theme park anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are Sam being an adorable moose  
> Kudos are Dean winning Mia a bat plushie


	20. Happy Birthday Aileen!

Summers visiting with Bobby was something the girls loved, so much. The older man was crabby and snarky, always complaining about something or other. But when those girls got there, Bobby was the sweetest thing to them. He still yelled at the brothers but not those girls. Never the girls, they were a wonderful pair of sweethearts. 

They reminded him of his twins he’d lost so many years ago. The way they stuck by each other, mimicked certain mannerisms like how Mia tucked her hair back like Aileen or when Aileen would begin to cuss like Mia and stop herself before she did. So when they came to visit? Bobby was all about it. 

“Please Bobby?” Except right now, Bobby was not all about it. 

“Dangit, I said no.” He crosses his arms and had to look away from the pouting pleading faces across from the table. Because if he did indeed look, he would fail misrebly and give into any demand or thing they wanted. 

“But Bobby...it’s the one thing we can’t help with on cases.” Aileen pouted, pulling out her puppy eyes and jutting out her bottom lip a tiny bit. 

“No.” Bobby couldn’t look at them, either of them. He would not give in to them. Nope, not gonna happen.

“Bobby.....please? Just something small, like a protection spell?” He sighs and grunts, Mia’s got that soft voice of hers and he’s cracking he knows it. 

“Balls!...” and both girls shouted out and hugged him from his chair. “Just a little one!” He had no idea what he was getting into, the boys better appreciate this or he was going to have their asses.

——

“Dude! You used too many streamers!” 

“Dude! You used too much glitter!”

The brothers stared at each other for a moment before shaking themselves as if they had bugs on them and groaning. They were decorating an empty bay in the salvage yards garage. It was Aileen’s birthday soon and they thought it would be a great idea to do it early and celebrate it with Bobby while they were visiting. 

Streamers, glitter and balloons littered the floor and ceilings. All in Aileen’s favorite colors. Two cake boxes sat on a folding table with a plastic cover. Her presents were wrapped and sat by the cake, Sam set up a small stereo for music. They were ready and all they had been waiting on was Bobby keeping the girls busy for awhile, because god knows Mia can’t keep a secret. 

A small boom made the brothers pause, then another sounded and their booted feet were running through the garage, the yard and to the back where smoke was starting to rise from the screened in porch attached to the back of Bobby’s house. As they reached the door it was thrown open and both girls were pushed from the thinning smoke, coughing and gasping as Bobby made sure to get the fire extinguisher. 

“What the hell happened?!” Sam was the first to speak as he grabbed Aileen by the waist to pull her away from the smoke trails. His hand wiping the black from her face as she wheezed and coughed, eyes watering from getting smoke in her eyes. 

Mia tried to speak but it came out as   
coughing fit and she herself was barely standing on her own feet. Dean holding her upright against his hip as he tried to dig in his jacket pocket for her inhaler she always seemed to forget to have on her person. Her deep wheezing worrying him severely. “Easy Princess, just breathe with me okay? Breathe in,” he held the inhaler to her mouth pushing the button when she inhaled.  

“Dammit! Idjits!” Bobby was covered in smoke as he finally put out the small fire and tossed the empty extinguisher to the ground outside. “No magic, ever!” Mia and Aileen nodded vehemently at Bobby’s raised voice. Eyes down to the ground as he scolded them, like two small children being scolded by a parent for breaking something. Mia stayed quiet, Aileen toying with a rock with the toe of her shoe. 

“Magic?” Dean glanced inside the porch, seeing the table and bowl. A map. “You trying to teach them a locator spell or something?” He almost growled but seeing the girls frightened and smoke covered changed his tone. They’d learned their lesson that’s for sure. Now knowing that Sam and Dean were definitely going to be giving them a very stern and strict lecture when they got back home. Hell, they were more than likely to get house arrested for the next month.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Sam asked Aileen and she nodded all of them going inside the house to wash off the smoke.  

Once the girls were in fresh clothes and Mia tried to cover the burned off half of her missing eyebrow with makeup, a pretty good job too. The brothers carried, not lead, carried the girls to the garage where they’d set up Aileen’s party. They didn’t mind, carrying their girls was a guilty pleasure neither brother would ever admit. Having them secure against them, strong arms surrounding their smaller frames felt great. 

Aileen gasps when she sees the banner Bobby had painted over an old canvas paint mat, happy birthday. There was cake, ice cream and presents and Aileen squealed over the signed set of Lord of the Ring books Sam had gotten her. Nearly cried when she opened a huge bag filled with sketchbooks and new pencils and a new journal from Mia with her name embossed on the front. 

“Happy birthday!” Mia hugged her best friend and they held each other for long moments. They’d come a long way from barely getting by, living in their car and trying to pay for classes they knew were stupid to take. But here, with Sam and Dean and Bobby, they felt at home and safe, loved. 

“I didn’t miss it did i?” An accented voice sounded from the doorway. Crowley stood there with gaudy pink and white present bags on his arm and a small crate in the other. 

“Crowley!” The girls stumbled from their seats and basically attacked the king of hell, with hugs. Somehow, Crowley had become like a distant relative they adored when he came to visit. And Crowley didn’t mind the affection, not one bit. 

“Happy birthday.” He handed Aileen the bags while Mia got him a slice of cake. A snap of his fingers and he was sitting in a comfy chair nibbling on the cake while Aileen gasped and pulled the leather books from the bag. They were old tomes, spellbooks and other lore books. Very old. 

“Thank you Crowley.” Aileen beamed from the bag and Crowley only nodded with a smile to his lips. Ignoring the way the brothers grumbled from across the room. 

The crate by his chair whimpered and everyone paused while Crowley only grinned. “Now these are for both of you.” He motioned the girls closer and , opening the solid crate with only air holes in the top, he pulled out two little bundles of black fur with red eyes. Each had a collar with a cute red bow on it around their necks. 

Mia squealed, grabbing one of the puppies and snuggling it close to her neck. Her eyes caught Aileen’s as she too snuggled the other puppy close to her chest. “Oh my god.... hellhound puppies?!”

“No.” Deans voice sounded loudly, standing and going over to the girls. Taking the puppies and handing them back to Crowley who stood back, hands up. 

“Can’t do that squirrel. They’ve imprinted.” Dean winced as sharp puppy teeth tried to bite into his wrist. The puppies struggling to get to the girls to his left and Dean groans loudly, Sam facepalms and Bobby grunts out a low curse.

“Why the hell would you give them hellhounds Crowley?!” Dean exclaimed and he blew a heavy breath through his nose as the puppies whines and the girls grabbed the puppies back, glaring at him as if he was the one in the wrong. 

“They’re runts, they won’t ever be useful. We kill all the runts in the kennels, I thought they’d enjoy them. I can take the pups back and kill them if you like.” His words caused both girls to step back, holding the puppies to their chests and glaring at every man in the garage to try and take the puppies from them. 

“Dont you dare Dean I swear to god.” Mia practically growled out. The little black puppy in her arms started snarling toward Dean and he cringed a little. They already had long sharp canines and they’re eyes were glowing red. Shit...

Crowley only grinned from his spot. It was true, his hennel keepers usually killed the runts, used them as fodder for the older pups for training. These two had fought for their first breaths , the only ones born of a near sterile bitch. They reminded him of the two girls, weak but strong in heart. Now they were imprinted to the girls, the pups would search he’ll and earth for their scent. 

Plus, them being kidnapped would never happen again with full grown hounds by their sides. It was a safety precaution as much as a gift. The pups would grow and be utterly loyal to the two girls holding them. Disguised to anyone else as bigger dogs, they’d be protected and safe until the Winchester’s could come. 

“Fine.” Sam murmured loud enough to make Aileen grin and hold her puppy out in front of her. She looked at his long legs and pointed ears, the red eyes and little pink tongue. Hers was a male and he was so little, for a hound that is. The ones that had rescued them had been giant, taller then the girls stool tall. He was also tiny. 

“Newt.” She grinned and held the puppy closer, giggling at the little laps of his rough tongue on her cheek and nose as his long thin tail wagged excitedly. 

Aileen smiled over at her friend as the other puppy scrambled and refused to leave Mia’s neckline and kept whimpering. “Awww that’s an adorable name.” Mia smiled at Aileen and then pulled her own puppy to look at them. 

Hers was male as well and he was a little lighter in color than Aileen’s little newt. With tiny dark grey specks littered over his black fur where Aileen’s puppy was splotched with darker blacks. “Hmmm Apollo.” 

Both the girls sat on the ground after that and played with the puppies. Wadding up tissue paper from Aileen’s presents and watching as little fangs chewed and chased. 

“I can’t believe you gave them hellhounds...” Dean groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face while Sam just took another drink from his beer. Crowley shrugged and vanished from sight. Sam picked up the discarded wrappings and couldn’t help the small smile at hearing Aileen’s happy laughter.


	21. The Hood Rises - Halloween Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um... go look at Jensen’s instagram... holy crap

“Dean come on! We’re gonna be late!” I pounded at the door to our bathroom, we really would be late if he didn’t hurry up. He took way too long to get ready, and I hadn’t even seen his costume yet! 

“Sure you’re ready for this baby?” His husky voice came from the other side of the door and I laughed. 

“As long as your not a hot dog...again...” the door opened to reveal dean. And my jaw promptly dropped to the floor. Copious amounts of drool falling from my lips as I drunk in the sight of him. 

His usually slightly touseled chestnut hair was spiked up. A red leather mask, in the shape of a bloody bat, covered his eyes with dark makeup surrounding them beneath it. His strong chin and face had just a barely there shadow of hair. 

A dark brown leather jacket covered his torso, over a what looked like a grey armor padded shirt. A black belt with silver military looking buckle held up black leather pants just this side of snug. My eyes traveled down his delicious thick thighs to the calf high leather combat boots laced tight to his feet. 

I honestly took a step back. 

Under one arm and causally held against his hip was a solid red helmet I would know anywhere. On each thigh was a, hopefully fake, gun. I licked my lips, uncaring of smearing my makeup. 

“Jesus...”

Dean only grinned, stepped. No not stepped, he prowled forward to me and tipped my jaw back up. 

“Still think you can handle it babygirl?” He winked behind the mask, reached down to pat my hip. “We’re gonna be late, Raven.” He reaches up to tug at the purple dyed locks of my hair peeking from the deep purple velvet cloak hood on my head. 

We’d decided to dress up as Batman characters this year. Which I was all for, I loved DC comics. But Dean had stepped it up this year. He usually went for the cheapest costume he could grab last minute. Never would I have dreamed that he’d spend the time and money, to find a truly well made costume. He looked like he just stepped out of the pages of a comic book. The books in a shoe box under our bed. 

I usually went all out. Either making my costume by hand weeks in advance or ordering a special made from online that was cosplay worthy. I’d worn the Raven from teen titans one a few years back. I just revamped it a little and did some better detail work on the leotard. But this, Dean was making my mouth water and my panties uncomfortable.

“We should umm... oh wow...” Dean only smirked wider, leaned forward to kiss my cheek and then grabbed my hand to pull me along. 

“Come on Ray, we got this Halloween in the bag.” Chuckling he winked and started to pull me through the bunker to the garage. And instead of climbing into his precious baby, dean yanked me behind his back onto the seldom used motorcycle in the garage. 

I gathered my clock in my arms and sandwiched myself to his back. Grinning like a mad woman. Because this sexy beast was all mine and couldn’t love him more than in that moment.


	22. Halloween Part 2

When the bike pulled up the curb, Sam didn’t expect it, nor did he expect to see Dean actually having a full costume on with his girlfriend Mia. Sam felt vastly underdressed in his scarecrow costume. Watching as Mia and Dean strutted forward to them. 

“Lookin good little bro.” Dean smirked causing Sam to roll his eyes under the straw hat he was wearing. His arm encircling Aileen’s waist in her skeleton costume. 

“Oh my god, Aileen you look adorable!” Mia gushed and grasped Aileen’s hands as her best friend looked over her costume. 

“You look amazing!” Aileen already had her phone out and was taking selfies with Mia as the two brothers stood to the side and watched with smiling faces. 

Sam look over to his brother and smirked at him. “Thought you hated Halloween.”

Dena only scoffed, scuffed hot boot onto the pavement and watched how happy the two girls were. “Makes her happy so...” Dean shook whatever off he was going to say. 

Sam only grins, pulls Aileen back to him to kiss her cheek. “You really do look adorable.” He lived watching her blush and smiled as she tried to hide her face in his chest. 

“Come on witches! Let’s trick or treat!” Mia shouted, grabbing deans hand and pulling the Red Hood behind her. Sam chuckled, grasped Aileen’s hand in his own and walked with her down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
